


I'm sorry II

by Androsgail



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Controlling, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fanfiction, Friends to Enemies, High School, Jealous, Jealousy, Nekoma, Nekoma High - Freeform, Nekoma Volleyball Team, Possessive Behavior, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Reconciliation, Regrets, Soccer, Summer Training Camp, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androsgail/pseuds/Androsgail
Summary: Why are people so complicated ? When it comes  down to love they turn into beasts !"You've awaken the beast within me! Foolish. A foolish mistake ."





	1. Wakey -Wakey

Haikyu belongs to the wonderful Haruichi Furudate.

 

Love: its beautiful. it's crazy.

Causes you to do the silliest stuff.

Once you've had a taste there will simply never be enough.

 

Love: it's insane. it's painful.

Feel what you've never felt, wish you've never been shown.

Regret the choices you'll make, hate the person you should have never known.

 

         Pant, pant,pant. "...You can't escape me. I'm now apart of you. Our souls have fused together . We're inseparable.  **I CAN'T WAIT FOR OUR DEATH!**  Finally, we'll be free. Bwah-ha-ha-ha!"

      Frozen, I gaped at my phone in shock. Never before have I received a voice message of such nature ; particularly  from (f/n)- chan.  I just dont know what to make of it. That was creepy stuff. She sounded possessed, (f/n)-chan definately wasn't herself when she sent this. Rather she has been acting strange of late.

       I lay in my bed stretched out like a starfish. This feels nice. To bad it brought no comfort to my mind; it just wouldn't stop replaying that message. **'I CAN'T WAIT FOR OUR DEATH !'**  Uh, such a pain. I shut my eyes in frustration, to think of something else, anything to stop the echos. With hard concentration and time had passed ,eventually  the voices shut up. I was pulled into immediate sleep.

            I awoke to darkness.  My body suspended in air. It's warm and faint singing can be heard . I can't identfy the words but strangely the song gave me a sense of security. The darkness receded. Replaced by a cloudless sky above, and i found myself laying in a large field.  _Screech._ I turn my head towards that sound. What I see causes my heart to slow. (F)-chan is walking towards me. Only to pause once she catches sight of me. It looks as if she is ...surprised? Then she spoke causing my peaceful world to collaspe. I'm no longer dreaming. "Oh. You're awake."

 

......................................................................

       I can't believe it. My darling has finally woken up. Looking over my shoulder once more I quicky hop to the ground. Making as little noise as possible. Just as quietly I slide the window back across and lock it. I stood there for a few seconds longer to calm my nerves. Breath in, breath out. Repeat. Fully relaxed and in control once more I move towards him.

           I reached his bed in no time. Sitting on it I finally tock the time to study his features. I have to bite back a giggle though, he looks so frighten and confused. I find it amusing, Kuroo: afraid of me? Hilarious. My hand when to pat his cheeks but he fliches at the last moment. How mean! He wants to say something but hardly any words reach my ears. The cloth I had stuffed in to his mouth absorbing most of it. Suddenly I miss his voice but this must be done.

        Unable to speak his mind the vollyball captain settles for glaring at his captor. The hostility behind those  eyes pulled on my heartstrings. Threatening my resolve. But I hold fast to my decision, looking right back at him. Challening him to stop me if he can. I saw his arm muscles flex then a look of panic washed over him.  He just realized his hands are binded to the bed posts. He pulls hard, causing the iron headboard to knock against the wall. Not . Good. -He's making **too**  much noise. Now I'm starting to panic. The situation can't get anymore worse. Now I remember...I never tied his legs. Geez, I'm  so forgetful. "Ow!" I'm on the floor before I know it. He kicked me! Brushing the initial shock off I'm up in seconds. Pouncing like a tiger on to the bed I'm quick to straddle his legs. Sitting steadfast every time he tried to buck me off of him. Keeping weight on his legs I lean down on his chest, catching his face in one hand. With the other I pull out a cloth from my pocket. Bringing my face just inches from his I begin to whisper sweet nothings to pacified him. "Shush, shush sweetie. I'm here. It's gonna be alright. Okay? It's gonna be just fine." I brought the cloth closer to his nose. "We 're togethwr now." I watch in complete bliss as his eyes roll back and his eyelids fall. He grows slack beneat me as all movement cease. Slowly I remove the cloth. After a quick light kiss to his forehead I crawl beside him to lay down. But before I get comfortable I'll bind his legs.


	2. Like any other day

3 weeks ago...

 

"Is that the problem, Junko?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll find a way. Okay?"

"Yeah, whatever."

     I smiled at the usual response. No matter what I'm going to help her. My mind is made up. For the rest of the train ride I'm engrossed in my thoughts. Something brushes against my leg causing me to jump out of my seat! Holding my racing heart I looked down. Immediate relief. It was just my phone vibrating. Calm now, I sat back down and rest my head against the window, my concern no longer about the phone. My mind had wondered elsewhere. "(f/n)-san. You should pay more attention to your text messages."

               "Great. _Thanks_  for interrupting my daydream, Junko." I rolled my eyes for extra effect. Being sure she felt every ounce of sarcasm. Its no big deal. "Besides it can't be  _that_  important?" Junko narrowed her golden eyes . Effectively putting fear in me. The air became heavy. "Okay! Okay! I'll look at it as sooon as  I get to class." 'Please don't hit me.' In an istant  the atmosphere felt ligher so I knew she was satisfied.  Although everything seemed normal again my hands are still sheiling my face just in case she has a sudden  change of mind. Junko got up, quickly collected her stuff and left. Before being out of my view she calls over her shoulder in a tired voice. "Come on. This is our stop." Hearing this I bounced out of the seat and skipped after her.

          Pausing just outside the school gates I peer up at the clear sky. The temperature is just right. Warm and every so often a gentle breeze would caress my skin. I whisper to myself  _what a beautiful day._  

           The moment I stepped through those double doors I was surrounded by council members. Presenting their concerns, question and comments at once, each just wanting to be heard. It became overwhelming very quickly and my mood tock a turn for the worst.

             Peww. I finally made it to class after being forced to greet almost every person I ran into along the way. Seriously, who knew small talk could be exhausting? Yes, I'm popular but Im not an idol or a god. It wouldn't kill them to say 'hi' or wave and leave it at that. But oh no, it's always how are you senpai? Good morning senpai! How can I help you senpai? Are you doing well senpai? Have a nice day senpai! Senpai this. (L/n)-san that. Urgh!  I wish these people would just give me space. One inquiry leads to a million. And having common courtesy I try to answer them all. This is much too irritating to think about. My head had fallen into my hands in frustration. I can't get any cuddle time with Tetsuro- kun this way.

                A shadow falls over me when a cold voice spoke. "(f/n)-chan, have you forgotten your promise already?" I slowly raised my head to stare up into a familiar face. Golden eyes were looking back at me. Her polite smile made me sick to my stomach. Its kinda creepy how innocent she looks when we both know of the salvage beast slumbering below the skin. "No." Her smile dropped, the light in her eyes dimmed. Her emotionless mask takes over once more. "Great." She retakes her seat ; directly left of my own.

           My thumb slide this way and that over the screen until it unlocks with a click. My eyes widen as I see I have 23 unread messages. Before I'm able to view the first one am distracted. Again. Giggles were coming from the back of the classroom. 'Tch' trying to ignore it my focus goes back to the message I was about to open. "Ha-ha-ha!" but that voice. I look back, it's Kuroo telling jokes to his friends. I was gonna look away when a second voice joined in. My eyes lock on to its owner- the sole female in the group ;Fumiko Hashimoto. Captain of the soccer team.

               Today her long brown hair is not in its usual braid but let down and green almond eyes shone with happiness. Shes a 5'5" athletic genius whom I admire and tock me under her wing during my first and second year. Still, in that moment I couldn't help but envy her. She's **so**  close to Kuroo, it just doesn't sit well with me. Fumiko-chan is literally laying across his lap. Babbling stupid comment after comment that the guys find funny. How could they laugh at her poor excuse for a joke? Did he just comb his fingers through her hair?! H-he's being tainted by her!

           "Good morning class. Take out your exercise book."  Dispondent I turn around to do as told. Students returned to their seats. By then, Mr. Sato had already filled half the board with algebra. Finding it hard to focus on my work I allow my mind to wonder. I thought of what I saw earlier, jealousy fleers up. ' _tch, I need to stop overreacting. Its not like Tetsuro can be bewitched by one touch.' -That was no touch. She **hugged**_ him. In front of everyone.   _Hey, this is my former captain. She's always been like that!_   **No,** shes encroaching on your territory.  _I'm not a jealous person! ....Right?_

 Oh great now I'm  having a battle with myself.

_he belongs to you._

it feels like I'm losing.

_she'll take him away._

No. Don't. Give in.

       "Ow!" rubbing the sore spot I turn to glear in the direction it came from.  My heart melted at the sight of Kuroo. His eyes directed my attention downwards where I find the crumbled piece of paper at my feet. I snatched it up. Unfrilling it I read:

           Are you alright, Hime-san? Your beautiful face is all tense and I thought that you're having another one of those 'bad' headaches.

I quickly wrote a reply.

         _Menoow~. Im just find . Question seven is bid of a challenge though._

     Checking that Mr.Sato isn't looking I placed the balled paper on the ground, then kicked it lightly. The paper rolled to an abrupt stop at Kuroo's feet. With a redeemed happiness I started my work with renew viger. But it isn't long before something brush pass my shoulder to softly land in my lap. Another crumbled note? This one said:

           _This class is boring~ I wanna do something more fun. ;-) ;-)_

_my **banana**  is lonely, will you keep it company?_

     Holding down a blush I somehow managed to scribble a  _decent_  reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cringed so much rereading over this but.. .it could be so much worst.


	3. Suspicion

  "All right, ready for one more?!" I nodded vigorously and got into position. Just as the ball is tossed into the air the most recent thorn on my mind walks into the gym. Time slowed down. I acted without thinking. About to receive the ball i turn my wrist just slightly. Bounce! The ball shot up into the air. For a second we all froze  then reality caught up, we spring into action but it's too late. the ball came down like a hammer on Hashimoto's head. "Ow! That really hurt."

"Hashimoto san! Are you all right?"  As we gather around everyone gasped as a lump grows on her head. On the outside I was worried  and felt a bit guilty. On the inside however, a small part of me smirked with satisfaction.

         "Uhm. But could you all tune it down a bit? You're giving me an earache."

"S-sorry."  Fumiko smiled in gratitude while I helped her up, fidgeting under her gaze all the while. The captain cut the moment short with a quick dismissal so that she can talk to Fumiko san alone. Moving at a slow pace I was able to hear some of their conversation. "What is it that you need?" 

"Oh right. Im going to a training camp next Friday....."

   .......................

 

           "I should call Tetsu kun, find out if he wants to hang out?" Ring, ring, ring. Ring, ring, ring. No answer. Sigh. "Guess hes still at practice." For whatever reason couples choose this cafe , no time like the present to enjoy each others company, today. The air being heavy with romance I buried the dissappointment, opting to remain positive not to destroy the relaxing vibe. Eyes fixed on my increasingly unappealing milkshake. Getting upset by Kuroos absence just pointed to my lonesome, downhearted spirit. Its been little over a month since we became officially a 'couple.'  We've grown closer but....I want  **more,**  we both want  **more**  out of this relationship. Just can't find the time. Kuroo has practice almost everyday now. Plus he can't slack off on school work.  But when he is free those are the times that I'm busy. What a blessing, no volleyball practice tomorrow. I've got nothing  to do tomorrow. For the first time I grabbed for my treat- someone's looking fixity at me!" My heart nearly burst my ribcage. " Lev when in hell did you get there?!"

          I whisper shouted. Drawing some annoyed looks from the other customers. It's his fault for scaring me. Back to normal the quizzical eye fell upond him. A puzzle piece drops into place. Levi? Practice? I pay for my drink then out the door I flew. Things went by in a blur. But I'm sure I almost knocked Lev's sister over  barrelling through the  exit. One shout interrupted my sprint. "Senpai! He already tock the train home."  

"I know." W _hy didn't he contact me?  We could have taken the train together._ A smile stole its way on my face since that's not important. I can finally. Turning around I gave Lev two thumbs up. " Thanks anyway."

 

      Ring, ring,ring. Ring, ring, ring. Still no answer. Ending the call I put my phone down. 'Is this going to be another loney night without your voice?' My homework never looked so inviting. Tch. Might as well.

        The following day. Train statiin.

     Ring, ring, ring. Ring, ring, ring. "( f/n) chan, you'll see him at school." Came Junko's voice from behind. "When you do be sure to give him a nasty piece of your mind." She squeezed my shoulder. I was reluctant yet I ended the call. Boarding the train I wonder why he's not answering.

        At a different train station.

       It's infuriating having to sit next to someone who wouldn't keep still. Kenma lets out long sigh for what must be the tenth time when his friend accidently hit him, resulting in his counsel slipping out of hands - again. The bleach  blonde shot the stink eye at the  culprit. His friend ignores this in favor of standing up to properly pat down his pockets. Previously he'd emptied them, its contents now sharing half the seat with Kenma. What more can those pants hide? Predicting another disturbance Kenma interrupts . "Lost your wallet again?"

        "That's not but shit, I forgot my phone." He drops back down on to the seat. A gloomy aura hanging over his head. After Tetsuro had explain phone situation Kenma dispassionately states, "So you lost the phone since yesterday but are now just looking for it?" Tetsuro looked scandalize.  He hits the unpause button and continue the game. He knows exactly where the phone went missing. The victory jingle began playing. Kenma gives Kuroo a sly look; the train loses momentum. "Your phone, its probably by that girl's house. " A massive blush blew up on Tetsuro's face, eyes wide- he was modified.

              When you got to class you saw a chance to talk to your boyfriend. You teleported to the back of the room. "(L/)- san, come here for a moment please." It's Mr.Sato. Repressing a groan you halted your pursuit  and when to the teacher. "Yes sensei?"

            "About the essay competition..." He began. Oh, this again. You can't help but care less for what he has to say. This is a small window of time that would be more appreciated if spend with  **him.**  Like metals your eyes kept being drawn to him. Mr. Sato's recommendation for improvement of the speech faded to background noise. In the counder of your eye you witnessed her cozying up to him again. It hurts; seeing how close they've become. "(l/)- san. (l/n)- san."

       " Sorry, could you repeat that?"  

.....................

              "I still can't believe Kuroo left his phone at my house?" the love struck girl whispers. The inanimate object was held in the highest regard; being carried like a fragile priceless cargo. Ring, ring, ring! The noise disrupts her mushy musings. During the quick startle she abruptly ended it by accident. The caller ID glared back; HIME-KUN. 

         Hands trembling you take the phone away. "d-did" an uncomfortable feeling squeeze your heart, "d-did he just hang up on me?" not watching your surroundings you walk right into someone. In a blink you starte to apologize, "sorry-" But  as they turned to face  you the rest of the sentence died.

              Smack! A body crashes into Fumiko from behind knocking her from her thoughts, the sudden lapse in focus almost caused her to drop the device. Foreseeing the damage that could have easily befall Kuroo's phone greatly upset her. She's quick to address the problem, a sharp reprimand laying on the tip of her tounge. To her shock the problem was  _you._   She looks about ready to vomit. "(f/n)-chan?"


	4. Suspicion cont.

Being equally shocked you two just stared at each other.  Dumbfounded to be   in each other's presence. The moment stretched on for an eternity as you were at a lost for how to proceed. Unprepared to confront the girl so soon. Everything that's happened so far had you on high alert.  So you studied her.

           "Are you alright?" Fumiko spills , breaking the awkward moment.   In truth she casually pointed  out that your mouth had been hanging open the entire time. Your face heated up from embarrassment. "Oh sorry, I lost myself there- but I'm find now captain!  My apologies for walking into you."

 

          "Um..." She cracks a playful smile. "You still refer to me as  _'captain'_?" 

     "What?! I said that?!" You wanted to slap yourself for the lip-slip. You can be air - headed at times.  ' _But a part of me isn't ashamed of that admission. I look up to her. She'll **always be captain to me**_.' "Well-ha,ha..haa..."  What to say? You rake your brain for an explanation and still came up blank. How do you tell your idol that they're not trusted? Shifting weight from one foot to the next you shrug your shoulders: she understood right away that you had nothing else to say so this conversation was over.

             With a parting smile she starts to walk away, it's then that you notice something. Something she's clutching  **too**  tightly. Like she was trying to keep it from your view. Then your tongue just slipped. "That's a nice phone you've got,  _captain_."  Your tone heavy with suspicion. She frozed. Her voiced sounded forced, "It is not mine." She gravely admits.  Adding fuel to the burning apprehension of her recent, dubious behavior. The puzzle unraveled, so simple yet too easy, just to reveal another.  How _did_  Fumiko come to have Tetsuro's phone?

         Your thumb started moving but  _so_  did Fumiko. You keep up with her ever increasing pace. The call connects.  The  ba - bump, ba - bump of your heartbeat ranging louder. You were ready to fight. And you would have. Brrrring!  It occured in seconds, the halls had a flash flood of tan and black. The tide pushed you back and in  the disruption  the target got away.

.........................     

                 The bell had just rang to announce the end of break period. Students poured into the classroom. Among them was you looking guite wary. Possessing a strange urge to smack a certain beauty. From where you stood it appears she just returned the phone to its rightful owner.  Tetsuro thanked her. Your eyes narrowed in their direction. Feeling hateful eyes on her she flashes you a wicked smile before sitting down. Claiming the desk right beside Kuroo's.  That taunt was ignored. You can't ponder on her recent actions now. The teacher is here. 

             " Fumiko-kun, can I talk to you for a moment?"  You said in a sugar coated voice. It was a demand.  Said girl looked up, confused.    It's now lunch break, she was about to offer  _your_ _man_  food from her bento. Not.Under.Your.Watch. She glanced around. People are watching. "Sure." Wearing a plastic smile she agreed, albeit reluctantly.  "Do you want to talk here?" My head tilts towards the door. "Oh.Okay." As she got up from her seat I leaned down to steal Kuroo's breath away. Two pairs of eyes widen with surprise. Whistles and howls rose up. Fumiko was taken aback. She quickly looked away. To anyone the red on her cheeks could be taken for embarrassment. But you know better. Fumiko was burning up with rage. Though the kiss was over you lingered over him just to spite her. Your lips a hair's width apart. You stared into his brown orbs. They were so warm and alive....and hungry. "Ahem." That brought you back. You pulled away completely then lightly took Fumiko's hand ; leading her out the room. Of course you blew Kuroo a kiss on the way out.

         Kai looked at his captain, "what was that all about?" he whispers, curious as a cat. A mischievous glint appears in his eyes so he answers overconfident. "Kai, when you get a girlfriend you'll understand." 

       In girl's bathroom.

       " He will be **mine**." You were stupefied . _Is she **crazy?!**_ "Are you declaring war?"


	5. Senpai - an enemy? part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on this story is taking a different path. What am I taking about?  
> Well, let's just say I'm cutting down on the violence and sexual content . To be honest , there will be no sexual content starting from this chapter . It may be mentioned. But I promise you a good ending nevertheless. Enjoy!! 😘

 

  
  
17 days ago

  
        "- his phone. What was she doing with Tetsu's phone ?! That snake..."

  
                         Junko just sat there absent- minded , not truly listening to her best friend's latest relationship woes. An exaggerated , boring monologue about Fumiko - the man stealer. Five minutes have now passed since she came into the purple room ; the moment her bottom touched the mattress all your pent - up frustrations exploded! Just like that your self - control snapped ! And your rolling back and forth across the bedroom blowing up a storm about Fumiko showing her true colors. Words of hurt , confusion, and anger poured from your lips in an endless stream . Try as she might there was no escaping this verbal onslaught of raw emotions. The never ending barking . Her hearing was at risk.

  
       Chin nested in one hand, Junko asked in a tired voice, “How is this even relevant?”

  
                   Shocked , you stopped your rant and marched forward to gently grab her cheeks . Then you pulled, tugging her head this way and that . "Junko-chaaann~," you whined. Making a cute pouting face at her like some spoiled kid. " What are you thinking?! How can you not see the seriousness of this situation?" You looked into her gold-colored eyes searching for an answer. But Juuko had blocked you out and desperate for her feedback you started shaking her shoulders . With a gentle push you're shoved back. Junko got up and pins you with a chastising glare.  
                    “(F/N)-chan, you’re overreacting. That girl’s no threat. Shucks. And here I thought you were gonna make good on that promise.” Junko reminded. Then stepped around you. 'So that's it? We're done? ! ' you thought upset. With a huff you flopped onto the bed , burnt out , then buried your head under a pillow. Persuading Junko to see your point is just too exhausting. In your mind the soccer captain is a threat. Yet still, you get her sour attitude . There was another matter to attend to. No doubt , Junko thought your urgent call was centered around that. But her panic is unfounded. You haven' t forgotten and you aren’t know for breaking your promises.

  
                     You peeked from under the pillow just in time to see her about to open the room door. Junko paused then looked back wearing a look of expectance. “That promise. I’m working on it.” you said. She nodded then left. Now Junko is a girl that rarely allowed her true emotions to surface, not even around you ; her best friend. During your junior days students called her 'the human machine ' and some still do. Guilt would weight on your heart whenever you secretly agreed with that name because as mean as that sounded it was a fitting descriptive. However, deep, deep within that cold shell Junko has a heart. You saw it in that moment she left, when you reaffirmed your promise only seconds ago. In that tiny window of time you were graced with a small , hopeful smile.

  
👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊

 

               Dr.Hashimoto was a well respected surgeon known to be modest with most things. Today was extra hectic thanks to the accident that occurred at the construction site downtown. Demanding his time from the early morning up to now . The good doctor stood at the top of a steep set of stairs outside the hospital. He'd snuck out for a much needed respite to bask in the cool night breeze. It wouldn’t be long now until his assistant finds him. Deeply immersed in his musings the good surgeon was blissfully unaware of danger creeping up from behind. Quick and silent as a viper the shadow struck . Dr. Hashimoto tumbled down the concrete stairs.

  
                  Shohei took a step back in fear. What had he just witnessed ? Heart in his throat , adrenaline kicking in , he took off at a deadly pace in the opposite direction . In haste to get help he tripped over his own feet , but recovers quickly and pressed on.

  
               The shadow froze. What was that sound? Had someone seen it? Doing a quick turnaround it glimpsed the silhouette disappearing around the corner. Quick as a jet the shadow flew after him. With the impact of a truck Shohei is taken down. But he broke the hold quite easily to escape. Shohei is surprisingly good at cutting corners to lose his pursuer, taking the chase through the chilly night into the park. On the other side of this park is a police station. He prayed who ever was after him didn't figure out his plan.

  
                     Shohei stopped , it felt surreal that he had shaken the pursuer off his tail so fast . The station was just a stones throw away now. Using the moment to recover oxygen while contemplating what to do next, his guard dropped. There, he gets tackle from behind.

  
                The surprise attack hurt like mad - the hard ground beneath him , the heavy body above crushing him. Shohei might have been a bit dazed and his vision limited due to the parks poor lighting but of one thing he was certain - this attacker was not a man.

  
           Wasting no time on second guessing the attacker bashed an object against his skull. Shohei blacked out.

  
               The attacker got up, weapon in hand. This time it made certain to check the surrounding area for any potential witnesses. Looking left then right. No one. In the clear the attacker made its self scarce.

  
                 Along the route home the culprit got rid of the evidence. A heavy feeling in their chest. In a potted plant used to decorate the town the stone was buried there. With its red belly faced down, covered by soil, twigs and leaves. Never to see to light of day again.

👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊

 

The next day.

 

“Have you heard?”

  
“Heard what?”

  
“Is it true?”

  
“Who could have done something so...?”

  
                   And there it is. The school is abuzz by loud whispers pitted with concern for a certain someone . You strode out from the crowded hallway into the classroom, head held high. 'Keep it together, (f/n),' you tell yourself. Ignoring all the hot gossip to focus on the task at hand. Now is not the time to be acting out of character. Mustering up courage your feet carried you towards the ring of students.

  
                  Fumiko was surrounded by sympathizers. It has been less than a minute , already Fumiko’s facet is slipping. While it touches her heart to experience just how deeply concerned her classmates are she'd rather some space at the moment to just breathe. That action alone can trigger her friends off: "what's wrong? Are you okay ?" But it’s their relentless sympathy - these innocent probing questions were becoming overwhelming by the second and Fumiko is sick of the it!

  
                Suddenly, her classmates step back, opening a pathway directly to her. Fumiko looks and has to resist making a face as you approach. Your words of console were salt on her wounds. 'I'm sorry about your father .' Yeah right. Thought Fumiko bitterly. You must be jumping for joy inside. The brunette acknowledged your presence with a weak nod. As you walk off another girl steps forward to offer more words of comfort. By now, Fumiko's responses were manual. Just a front to please the crowd, there was nothing sincere about it. And she shouldn't care less if her smile was losing its charm or her remarks empty of warmth but she does. She’s at war with herself. Fighting to keep the emotions in tact.

  
                 From deep within your pit of suspicion for the soccer captain pity is born. Strange enough, you empathize with this girl. It’s painfully obvious that she just wants some privacy. However , your classmates aren’t keen on reading body language. Still standing with your back facing the group you call out to them, “Hey guys, I believe Fumiko-chan appreciates the support but don't you think she needs some space? Just a tiny bit ?”

  
"Aww. She’s right." Agreed one girl.

  
"Sorry Hashimoto-san!" Says another.

  
"We'll leave you alone." Apologizes one boy. And the group disperse.

  
               Satisfied with the sounds of students taking their seats you grinned knowing your job was done. You sat down and soon drifted off in thought to a far off place, unaware that the lesson had begun. Back to that moment . No way could you have known he would show up . You didn't know it would be him . Soihei . It’s not his fault for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Your resolve was steel and you did it anyhow. But your heart isn't made of ice. A sudden wave of regret washes over you. Turning the world black while you sink deeper and deeper in guilt. This is not like you. The innocent should never suffer for the guilty. Not Dr. Hashimoto. Not Shohei. So why! ? What made you snap? The heat of the moment has died off now leaving behind regret. You were slowly suffocating in it. 'What .....am I doing? '

  
                 Suddenly , you sat up straight. Quickly your mind is able to recall what startled you. A tap to the side of the neck had jutted you back to the present. “Are you alright,(L/N)-san?” came a soft voice from the left. First looking at the hand on your shoulder then at its owner's concern face you slowly shook your head. “No Kai-san. I’m not.”

  
Said boy quietly scooted his chair closer to yours.  
“What’s the matter? You can tell me.” His lips upturned just a little bit, for reassurance.

  
                            'I can trust Kai, but I can’t tell him the horrible sin committed. ... Still there is something else that bugs me. ' You turned from Kei to stare at your lap and admitted, “ okay, this is going to sound cheesy so please don't laugh ... It seems Tetsu-kun and I are drifting apart. Feels like ... we live on totally different planets now! ”

  
               " Sounds terrible. " From the teasing expression on his face you could tell he wasn't serious and it rubbed you the wrong way. Offended, you gave the wing spiker a sharp, mean glare. Kai simply ruffled your hair in a playful manner, wide smile back in place. “(L/N)-san be patient for a little longer. You know how important securing a spot to nationals is for us and I promise , once this training camp is over there will be time enough for you two to be alone with each other.“

  
                   Heartbeat accelerated by excitement you found renewed hope. Reminded of the reason you love this boy so much, well the whole Nekoma volleyball team as a hold . They are so refreshing! And the training camp that's coming up ...how could you have forgotten Nationals are right around the corner? Leaning forward so that your forehead was practically touching his you raise her left hand. Looked him straight in the eyes and declared , “Pinky promise me you'll keep those airheads in line. I wanna see this battle at the trash heap. I want my baby to go to nationals !”

  
      He grinned a smile bright as the sun , then brought his hand level with yours.  
“Pinky-ow!” Kai jerked his hand back to message his left temple.

  
             “Opps. My bad~I just can ’t see the board between your foreheads.” You and Kei both look behind at him in wonder. It was a dry remark by Kuroo who sat slouching in his seat. A lazy grin on his face that did not reach his eyes . You both ask in unison,

  
"Kuroo, when did you get here?"

  
"Tetsu-kun! When did you get here? "

  
               For an instance you swore he'd look down. Worried. But then you blink and its gone. Your boyfriend was smirking now. " I fell through the door then teleported here. " Kei gives him the ' are you serious right now' look.  
" see this is what happens when your caught up in your own little world. You miss out on the excitement! "

  
                   "You meant your grand entrance or the fact that you snuck in here, right. " remarked Kei. He picked up the eraser. Holding it out for you all to see. “Was that really necessary to it throw it that has hard, Kuroo ?” Kai complains. Examining the pink eraser which had hit him.

  
                "I can see the board clearly now, though. " was Kuroo's reply. Kei gave him a look. You decide to come to  his defense.   " Be fair Tetsu- kun. You did put a lot of force behind that throw. What if it'd hit me ?"

                He moved his gaze to you and rather than answer your question he simply winked, which in turn caused your cheeks to redden. But you can't look away now . Seeing where this was headed Kei rolled his eyes and said with a sigh. "You’re way too easy on him, (L/N )- san ."

                You pouted. How can he blame you when Kuroo’s eyes are just hypnotizing? They're both aware you have a weakness for beautiful eyes. You squirmed in your seat but refuse to loose this starting contest. Kuroo narrowed his eyes. Your eyes open wider. You weren't budging then he looked up and blink. You were about to pump your fist in the air in victory until you shivered with fright. Realizing the reason your boyfriend had blinked in the first place. You, Kuroo and Kei felt small all of a sudden. In a heartbeat the atmosphere had changed. Mr. Sato towered over his disruptive pupils tapping a ruler in his open palm. His displeasure all to evident.

  
👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊

 

                   Finally having some alone time I thought of my father's condition. So he has a slight concussion. Totally not life treatening. He’ll recover from this. It’s going to be fine. I don’t even know why I was worried in the first place? I have absolute faith that the police will find who’s responsible and make them pay.’ Fumiko Hashimoto secretly observed the interactions between (F/N), Kai and her beloved Kuroo. It left a bitter taste in her mouth. Kuroo was head over heels for (F/N). So painfully plain to see. He’s unaware of her feelings for him. She hates your ugly face , just a glimpse turns her stomach. Its mindboggling, how could he look at that face hours upon hours and not become sick ? The brunette looked away from the vexing scene. You , red from amusement, had just slipped a piece of paper under the desk to Kuroo the second Mr .Sato's back turned. Upon witnessing your petty show of affection the girl decided no longer would she be passive with her feelings. It’s high time for an aggressive, straight forward approach.

  
                Brrring! The sharp ring of the bell signalled the end of class. Fumiko jumped to her feet. She has to act fast. As in now. Your days as Tetsurou' s girlfriend are numbered.

 

👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊

 

Lunch time

  
            Splashing cold water on your face once more you stared back at the frighten girl in the mirror. Fighting to control her rapid breathing. There’s a rumor going around that Shohei Fukunaga was missing! And that concerns you, you’re the one who attacked him after all ! But it gets worst.

  
What can be worst than attacking a friend?

Leaving them to die !

  
                 Now that was terrible of you and you can't face any of your friends in this state. However, its what the group of first years said after Shohei's missing that has you freaking out. " The police are being tight lipped about it but they believe there must be a connection between the missing kid and Fumiko's father being attacked." Those words sent a chill down your spine. Rats! Did someone see what happened?

  
School Cafeteria

  
                  “Shibayama! Shibayama-kun!” A boy with round grey eyes and dark hair turned around: searching thought the mass of hungry students for the owner of that voice. He found her standing before the exit. Wasting no time he sprinted over there, curious of what the soccer captain could possibly want.

  
                 Fumiko didn’t allow Shibayama time to speak, she simply thrust something into his hands. Baffled by her behavior the teen curiously looks down at it. A letter? He then turned his questioning eyes on her. “Just give that to (L/n)-san.” Seeing that he wasn’t moving irritated her. But she needed this done , so, swallowing the anger and pride she makes another attempt . The words are said slowly, " Kuroo-san really, really needs her to have this -" before she can finish the sentence he was off to find (L/N) -san. Happy to do her bidding.

  
            Not long after, he found you inside an empty class room having lunch with Junko. He was so enthusiastic to deliver this letter that silly you never thought it strange for Kuroo to even write a letter in the first place. Besides, just the thought of meeting up under the grand cherry tree after so long got you excited. 


	6. Senpai, an enemy ?  Part 2

 

After school

  
            Kuroo stood under the grand cherry tree whose beauty he can't bring himself to appreciate. Not when the rumors about Shohei are gnawing at his mind. No one has seen him since yesterday evening. Up to now he couldn’t get in contact with Shohei or his family. That made him uneasy. Couch Nekomata has called an urgent meeting and Kuroo prayed that the old man has some good news. The Nekoma captain shook his head and unfolds the paper he’d found on his desk . Now isn't the time for that. Rereading the letter once more should offer some piece of mind but it doesn't. A cherry left drifted down from the majestic tree. It reminded him that this particular spot has a special place in the both of your hearts.  
             He knows you are aware of the situation with Shohei. So it puzzles him that at a time like this ………... why would you want to meet here? That train of thought came to a sudden stop when he spots Fumiko waltzing towards him. Instantly, Kuroo was on guard. Call it instance for he just knew something bad was about to occur. The round face framed by long curly brown tresses held a shy smile while her green eyes with flecks of gold told a different story. They burned with the unmistakable attitude of a predator. And he was the prey. Having sensed the danger his feet moved back of its own will. Was he afraid?  
             “Kuroo-san.” greeted Fumiko . He took another step back. The way she spoke, how she said his name. Set his nerves on edge. Fumiko took one large step forward. Following him. Matching Kuroo step for step. Until she'd back him against the bark of the cherry tree . This was déjà vu with a dark twist. He’s seen this before. Right here. This exact spot. Is were you had confessed to him. But Fumiko planned to take that precious moment and twist it into a nightmare. Kuroo wasn’t blind to her many secret glances . She has a crush on him. A big one.  
         “I love you…and I want you to be mine.” He saw this coming, yet was totally unprepared when she just pulled him down and their lips met ! She smashed her mouth against his with passion and might to rage war on his emotions.  
Kuroo stood still as Fumiko kissed him. Hands hanging limply at his sides. Shocked.  
           ' How is she this strong? was his first thought. Then, 'Why am I allowing her to continue?' Kuroo saw nothing. Felt nothing. He was dumbfounded by Fumiko's outlandish actions. It could not have been more than three seconds but it felt an eternally for his senses to come back after bring scattered. The kiss is broken. Instantly, there was distance between Kuroo and Fumiko. In a blink the dilemma was over. He can think again .  
            “Tetsurooo? !” Cherry leaves shook with fear . A hoarse scream tore through Kuroo’s soul. Piercing his heart. Condemned Fumiko. Kuroo looked up. Pass Fumiko. Several feet away his angel stood frozen. Mouth open in disbelief. You had witnessed the kiss ! He need not guess what when through your mind. That broken expression said it all ; hot tears of betrayal made it all too clear. His bad feeling was correct. "(F/N), this is all an misunderstanding-" He tried to explain but you wouldn’t hear him out. No, you stormed away. Kuroo clinched his fist. Not again. This is what happened last time!  
         Before he when after you Fumiko had placed her hand on his shoulder. Stopping him. “I’m so sorry, Kuroo-san, but I do love you.” With that Fumiko fled. Time slowed as both girls are retreating in opposite directions. Kuroo was torn. In that moment of indecision his priorities felt conflicted . Which would be the right choice ? To go after you : the one hurting because of a simple misunderstanding , or , to pursue Fumiko : the reason for that misunderstanding . Kuroo took a deep breath then he was off. His choice will only solidify your conclusions but he'd made his decision. He chased after Fumiko .

👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊

  
            Fumiko Hashimoto must explain herself, her actions, her deceit . Why forge his Kittens handwriting? Why kiss him unexpectedly? Was this all a plan to weaken his relationship with you? The Fumiko he knows is a levelheaded woman of virtue who despised such shanagiens. What changed? She has some explaining to do. He wanted answers.  
             He was breaking school rules to obtain them. Sprinting after her while shouting through the hallway. "Oi! Hashimoto-chan stop! We need to talk." Every time he called for her to stop the girl simply increased her pace. But he was gaining. Quickly closing the distance between them. 'Just a little more' he thought. Until he's jerked back and Yamamoto's voice booms in his ear. “ Kuroo! Where are you going?"  
              Yamamoto just about yanked Kuroo' s shoulder out of place when he’d grabbed his arm. " We can't be late for this meeting!.” Reminded the ace then Yamamoto started pulling him back towards the club room. There was no resistance from Nekoma's captain. Forbearance covered him , fixedly watching the feeing figure that was Fumiko till no longer visible. Walking through the exit door Kuroo resigns himself to his fate and wondered how his day could get any worst.

             At the end of the hall you stared at his back perplexed. How can you believe his words anymore ?  
           'He chose Fumiko-san over me. ' A single tear rolled down your cheek. You were bitter with anger. ' Ha, I can’t believe I felt ...sorry for her. She’s going to pay. Dearly.

 

 


	7. Buried Bones

 

Look up.  
        Nothing but clear blue skies and sunshine. A typical day for the kids staring at each other across opposite sides of the gate separating their homes. One held a volleyball over his head. Grinning gleefully at his friend who had just stepped outside . Said friend made a sour face at him. Already knowing what he's going to suggest.  
"Hey Kenma – kun , let's play! "  
            From her second story window the little girl has a clear view of the two boys , across the street below , playing volley ball. The taller one's hair was so messy she thinks it had never seen a comb. Well , at least he seemed enthused to be out side. His lanky limbs and small body overflowing with pure energy. Now that other kid - she just can't understand. He reminds her of her grandma's grumpy cat. Just tossing the dirty ball to his friend and looking so out of it. She props a hand under her chin, leaning further forward, " boys are so stupid. " she commented. " Everyday they play that same boring game ." But she doesn't look away. Too caught up in everything those boys did. For five months this has been her entertainment. A passive hobby.  
         Bounce! Bounce! The soccer ball went up and down. Up and down. She maneuvered the ball with one foot then shifts it to other before its kicked at her colorful room door. The door rattled from the impact. Some sparkles fell to the flour. Quickly, the little girl got the ball to resume playing with it. Every now and then she'd peek out her window. Always curious of what those boys were up to. "Humph. They'll never be good enough to play at nationals." She sneered. Then she picked her ball up. Staring at her reflection in the mirror. "Now I am a champion. And one day I'll represent team Japan on the world stage! " She cheered. Pumping her tiny first in the air. Those were her father's words and the girl believed them with her entire being.

👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊

Years later. ...

  
Soothing.  
Refreshing.  
The memories came from nowhere.  
            How ironic that back then you had not a clue what their names were ; they only existed outside your window . 'The two stupid kids that played volleyball every day. ' Now , years later , you've fallen deeply in love with one of the boys. Your only regret was not making a effort to befriend them all those years ago. Back then, you were just a very judgmental kid who didn't know any better. Plus, your family had moved out the neighborhood after just one year of residency. It wasn't until high school that you saw the boys again. And the memories start to playout once more. Those precious snippets in time rolling pass your mind’s eye like the urban scenery beyond the car window.

  
**First year at Nenoma high .**

  
            You passed him in the hallway. 'Is that messy hair? ' you wondered for a moment. His blood red and pitch black uniform glaring. You shook your head in denial . 'Naw. I'm just imagining stuff. ' As you pondered on this he stopped then turned to look at you. " Do you need something? " he'd asked patiently . A lazy smile on his face. At first your heart stopped then exploded with emotion. Your mind went in overdrive. Can it be? “ Have ... have I seen you - oh never mind. " your confidence crashed. "Sorry. " you add before walking off. Unbeknownst to you Kuroo's eyes widened. Your black uniform with a blood red 7 had jutted his memory.  
      Neither of you act on your suspicions.

  
**Second year at Nekoma high.**

  
            You were now the center forward of the girls soccer team. Black Comet. A superstar! Win. Win again. Win some more. Keep winning. Victory! It was the focal point of your existence until one particular day the entire school was forced to attend some volleyball championship. You were least than pleased and had form a plan to fake a tummy ache so you could get out of there early. Then Nekoma stepped onto the court.  
         That was the first volley ball match you ever sat thought. You were enchanted. Your body still tingle as you recall the moment Kuroo had pulled your heart strings . His presence on the court was dominating. Confident. Your heart clenched. You wanted him. So. Bad. Since that day you've had a massive crush on Tetsuro Kuroo that refused to die out.

  
**Third / current year at Nekoma high.**

  
Valentine.  
          You had decided to put your heart on the line: you confessed your undying love to him. Okay, you like more demanded his affections then there was a little misunderstanding so you quit soccer and joined the volleyball team but it all worked out in the end!

👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊

           The memory made you grin . You lean back in contentment, closing your eyes. Your destination was not far. Three minutes more to go and you will be there. The car moved smoothly along the street taking you further and further away from the drama - that is , Fumiko's kiss with Kuroo. Nope. Not thinking about it.  
          When school let out your mom had been waiting in her car. Today, you two were going on a shopping spree . A girls day out to strengthen that mother - daughter bond. Each month was something new. Your sweet mother had implemented this tradition of spending time with each other once a month when you had hit puberty and suddenly though she was uncool. At the present time, you look forward to such occasions. Anticipating what strange idea your mother would try next.  
            Before you came out the building you could not think straight, thoughts muddled by confusion but now the prospect of visiting the mall had pierced through those dark clouds like the first rays of sunshine . Your heavy heart lifted. You could breathe easier. Using the back of your hand you hasty rub at your eyes , erasing the last remnants that you had ever been crying and assumed a more normal disposition . You had given your mother a big smile and got inside the vehicle.  
......  
In a clothing store

  
        "Do you like this one?" Your mother held the garment up for your inspection. While you found the dove grey rose pattern cute it's a little short.  
"Naw. Something longer. With buttons. "  
           Your mother nodded and replaced the dress on the hanger. She pulled out a long sleeved , white dress then started running her hand down its length feeling for quality. She was satisfied and squealed with delight "Ooh. This one for sure (f/n)-chan ! " You cringed. When she saw your skeptical look her smile dropped. Placing one hand akimbo she asks, peeved. "What's wrong now? It's a decent length plus it has these lovely glass buttons down its front and on the cuffs here. .. " Demonstrating her point your mom held one sleeve arm out stretched. The garment slightly tilted upwards. Glass buttons glinted under the fluorescent lighting.  
          You half smiled, "well.. .what's that suppose to be? A dress or a shirt ?" You say sweetly . Now picking at your nails. " All I can tell is it looks like a doctor's coat. "  
          Your mother gasps at your opinion. "You know what? You are just too difficult!"  
"Mommmm! !!"  
" Nope, I'm not hearing you. " she turns her back on you.  
"Oh come on, " You exclaimed. She can be such a baby at times . "Fine then, those buttons are really cute but it still looks like a doctor's coat! Seriously. "  
"Doctor? " your mother repeats, still not looking at you. You bob your head, "...yeah. "  
              But she surprised you by slapping her forehead. You frown. " I forgot to tell you, there was a incident at the hospital involving Dr. Hashimoto. " Now she faces you. " Someone pushed him down a flight of stairs. Hit his head real bad. " To indicate this she made a fist and bobs it on her skull. By now you didn't trust your self to speak. Stiffly, you began shifting thought clothes, but your mind was far away and your mother could see this much.  
            "(F/n)-chan you didn't happen to _see_ anyone or anything suspicious while at the hospital visiting your father yesterday ?"  
      No answer.  
“(F/n)-chan.”  
          This time you jerked back and stare at her wide eyed. "Huh. You said something?! " the rate of your heart was beyond accelerated. Jumping out of your chest.  
           Frowning, your mother began to make cautious steps for you. "Sweetheart, are you alright. ..? "  
          ‘Oh dear! ' you thought. 'Mom, thinks I'm acting strange! What should I do? '  
You forced your feet down from jumping away when her small hand rested on your shoulder. She searched your eyes. Questioning. With a stiff smile you put those fears to rest by asking , " Is Dr. Hashimoto is going to be fine? "  
           Her large eyes brighten up. It seemed she had realized something. She pulled you in for a side hug. Placed her chin on your head then say reassuringly, "Don't worry ‘bout that too much, sweetie . The police are handling this situation. In fact, your father told me they found some leads and a face. Why, I know this case will be solved soon!"  
        Weak, you broke away from the embrace. "I need to use the bathroom. "  
"Alright, I'm starving anyhow so meet me by the food court when you’re done, sweetheart. "  
            You were out the store before she had even finished speaking and cut a path through the herd of shoppers straight for the restroom. 'I'm running my blood pressure high today thanks to this generous helping of stress I can’t seem to outrun. It’s all that man - sealers doings. If she hadn't...if she hadn't. .."  
"If who hadn't, (f /n) - chan?"  
            That voice. You hands were fists. Your eyes narrowed. You bit your bottom lip. Speak of the devil and she appears. Blocking your path stood a teen in dark sweat pants and a matching tank top. She held a pink shopping bag in one hand and a larger bag containing sports related stuff in the other . You glared into hostile hazel eyes. Fumiko.  
           "I once respected you, senpai. " Wait, what did you just say? Fumiko looked as shocked as you felt. Not expecting that as much as you were surprised at yourself for the slip up. Again. But, she'd recover her stern face and replied, " well I once trusted you, Bestie. Besides, I saw him first. "  
          "If I had known.." You start. A sense of guilt creeping over your heart.  
            "You still would have pursued him! Never reading the signs around you. Just like soccer !" Fumiko was fuming. At last, the time has come to relieve herself of this burden carried for years. " You _never_ played as a team with us. It’s just got to be you in the spotlight. If that causes the team the championship - so what? ! If it ruined our friendship- so. **What**? As long as you get to be the star. "  
"I'm not like that anymore! It was _you_ who called me out on it."  
             Fumiko roll her eyes. Done with the pass. She remind you of the reason she had stopped to speak with you to begin with . Your very presence got nauseating. "You didn't answer my earlier question. "  
         " Shouldn't it be obvious, _senpai_ ?" You snap. Sick of her bossy attitude. Deep inside, however, you were scared. A trip down memory lean can lead to nothing good. With fake confidence you lifted up your chin and placed your hand on your hips. "The answer. To your question. Is **You**. I was talking about you, sen - Fumiko. You. "  
             Affronted, Fumiko balled in her lips. " Well, I'm free to love who I choose ! "  
Your eyes widen in indignation. But Fumiko isn't done. If any , your current state empowered her. " Humph! Kuroo-kun really thinks you're something's special . But I'm gonna expose the selfish person you are!” She declared.  
           You took a step forward. " That’s not fear, Fumiko. It’s _my_ place to tell him about _my_ pass." You cry in defense. Your eyes were filling with tears on the verge of falling. "...You have _no_ right."  
              Hearing your plead Fumiko got a smug look about her and she eyed you. " _All's fear in live and war'_ ain't that what you told me to justify your **_selfish_** actions back then!? " Hearing those words all the fight left you .  
             Ashamed. Your shoulders drooped. Your head hung down. There's a self - righteous air about Fumiko now . The soccer captain adjusted her grip on her shopping bags and checked her expensive watch for the time. Then she smirks at you.  
            "We were only children Fumiko. We were all wrong. It was a long time ago. Can't we leave the past behind? " Slowly, you raise your head. "We were friends - best friends- once. "  
              Something flash across her face at that and you dear to hope that you had finally reached out to her. However, she squared her shoulder. Harden her green eyes. When she spoke it was disdain. "Yeah, we were. " She walked of on that statement. But you can't let her leave just yet.  
"Fumiko, wait!"  
           The soccer captain stops with no intention of turning so you got straight to it before she also decide not to hear you out. "The kiss. Did you........ plan it? " It seemed a long time before she answered. All the while you shifted from one foot to the next. Uneasy.  
           "Ask Kuroo-san how he felt? " That told you nothing! There's so many things you want to get of your chest except this time you don't stop the girl. You save your troubles for another day. Instead, you head for the food court. No need to give your worrywart mother a reason to panic.  
That night you did not take any of Kuroo's phone calls.

The next day

  
            "Now, I'm going to call out the groups. When your name is called seek out your partner. " Mr. Sato instructed from the front of the class. He was leaning on his desk. Sharp eyes seeing everything. " That will be your seat for the next two weeks. If there is any questions speak with me after class. Let's start; Hayashi and Mori. Ito and Kei. Hashimoto and Kuroo. Aizen and Yukimura. "  
              What witchcraft was this you thought. Your once silent classroom was suddenly filled with ruckus. Chairs dragged along the tile. Bodies bumped into each other. Students were all over the classroom excitedly searching for their partners . You, however, were still seated. Mr. Sato hadn’t call your name yet and you felt cheated. Of all people to be partnered up with Kuroo it just has to be that green - eyed snake!  
              Fumiko literally hopped out her seat. A giant grin on her face. Eager to be around Kuroo she past right by you as if you were a floor tile. Kuroo had also gotten out of his seat with the intention of sitting by Fumiko but then spots her right upon him. He smiled.  
               "Since you're already here. .." he gestured to Mori’s now vacant seat beside his desk. "Sure." She chirped. Too happy for your liking Fumiko took it and began chatting up with Kuroo like they were old friends. Your mouth fell open. Now you know that your boyfriend is a nice guy. Accommodating. Despite what you believed happen yesterday he won't shun Fumiko. But you never could have guess that he'd butter up to her so quickly! This can't be right. You were off the chair , half sitting half standing , at this point.  
         "( l/n) and Yaku. Lee and Ueda " Mr. Sato was still calling names but you can't stop looking behind at them. Something was fishy.  
           You got up with fire in your eyes. You needed answers. It's odd how Kuroo and Fumiko are sitting right behind you yet you can't make out what they are saying?  
           Their chatter dies down for you now stood before his desk. Kuroo looks at you, there was this glow about him. " Do you need something , Kitten ?"  
                Fumiko leaned into him and beams up at you. She could be bleeding all over him at the moment and you won't bat an eye because Kuroo was your sole focus so you addressed him. A hard edge in your voice. " We need to talk . "  
              "Right now?" Kuroo asks. He glanced around and breaks out in a nervous sweat. You are the only student standing. " (F/N)-chan, let's talk about it after class. " warned Kuroo. "Mr. Sato is looking this way and he's got that big textbook out. He's ready to start the lesson . "  
             You slap your hands down on the desk. The entire class including Mr. Sato flinched. "I can't take any more! Are you dating her? "  
"What? - No. "  
"I don't believe you."  
" (F/N)-chan, we're _group_ partners." Kuroo explained long-sufferingly.  
      "She's controlling you. That must be it?" You snap your fingers. It all made sense in your mind. Smiling like a maniac you glowered at the flee on his arm. " Fumiko, you're a **witch**. "  
"Excuse me! " Fumiko cries in outrage at your accusation. Kuroo's face mirrored hers.  
" Now your being ridiculous." Stated Kuroo.  
         "So suddenly I'm not good enough that you'd defend this. .. _this witch_?!" You shook a finger at Fumiko. Your boyfriend sigh and you heard him murmur " difficult " to himself then stare you down. You could see his patience was at its end.  
"I never said that. Just leave her out of... whatever this is. Please. " begged Kuroo. Eyes darting from your face to behind you then back.  
" Kuroo-kun, she has you trapped. She controlling you. " You say. Giving him a meaningful stare, puppy eyes stressing for him to see your point. One of his eyebrows slowly lifted. Oh, you did not like that look.  
           "What's come over you?" Kuroo looked confused. He didn't recognize you. Them that snake Fumiko buds in.  
"(F/N)-chan, just tell me how you really feel. "  
              You smile wickedly. " Here's what I think of you, witch ! " You roll your tongue around in your mouth. Working up the saliva then Fumiko's eyes widen. You're about to spit on her!  
               " **(F/N) (L/N) enough !** Sit by your partner. If you want some teenage romance drama do it on your own time . Not in my class." Scolded the teacher. Mr. Sato straightened up his neck tie then sneered at you. " For a _senpai_ you disappoint me. "

👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊

  
                  Apologize ? How can you do that when you're incapable of speech at this time. When the teacher had called you out you remember where you were. It not just you, Kuroo and Fumiko anymore. The entire class just witnessed your outburst and total humiliation in one setting. The silence was loud. Condemning.  
              After receiving that tongue lashing from Mr. Sato you swallowed your saliva in fright. You felt naked. And stupid. Impatient, Mr. Sato started to drum his fingers on the desk. You walk faster. Your weak legs won't move quick enough. Punishing you for having to walk from the very back of the class. Why did Yaku have to sit at the very front? Then came the rude snickers from kids that hated you as you pass by. Mr. Sato doesn’t hush them. Quiet amusement danced behind his slanted orbs. But you sense that the majority of the class felt sorry for you. At last, you reach the front row. You took the only available desk; your new seat.  
                 In your peripheral you saw that Yaku wanted to say something but can't decide how to start or if he should even speak at all. You make the decision for him. You turned your head away. You can't face him. You can't face anyone.  
                 The ring of the bell was your cue to up and leave. In your haste to escape you forgot to take your part of the group project. You're out the door first. " (F/N)-chan , wait up! " It was Kuroo. " What's the rush , Kitten? You wanted to talk, remember. "  
              Hearing his sweet voice you have to suppress a smile. He's trying to break the tension but then you recall why you needed to escape. Anger flares up. Shouldn't he be by his Fumiko?! You won't give into his charm that easily. " Don't talk to me. " You say haughtily and walk off but Kuroo just smirked. Not dismayed.  
"How long can you hold out, Kitten? "  
You rush away.

 

 


	8. The Calm before the Storm

 

A fortnight ago

  
After school ...

        "(L/N)-san , give me twenty diving receives! That's your punishment for having missed practice four days in a row! " Bellowed couch Yumi as you entered the gym. Mao, the team captain, gave you an encouraging smile, "hang in there (F/N)-chan . This will only make you stronger." teased the girl. She patted you on the back twice then took off at a jog to join up with the rest of her volleyball team over on the court. You glared at the floor. Miserable. " Argh. Can’t a lady get a break around here? "You muttered under your breath , fanning the flames of self- pity. These pass few days have be aggravating , steadily eating away at your patience until finally today - that restraint broke. Burning jealousy had erupted then crashed down like an avalanche of chaos! Fumiko has added the single feather, instantly collapsing the barrier that kept your anger under control. Oh how you yearn to scream but didn't. Nevertheless, you began your punishment.   
                 After what seemed to be an eternity of sliding against the hard gym floor, muscles aching beneath your sweat soaked uniform, you were finished with the harsh punishment.   
                 Mao grinned when she realizes that you are done , eager for you to join the current practice the captain was about to call someone off the court only to notice the team's libero sneaking out. Filled with disbelief Mao just stared at first. What was (F/N)-chan thinking? Suddenly she cupped her hands around her mouth and hollered. "(F /N)-chan , where are you running off to now ?! "  
" Sorry, Mao-chan . Meeting. Student council. Have to go!   
               From the bench couch Yumi narrowed her eyes. She said nothing but she was concerned for the promising libero's emotional health .

👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊

              You panted, sweaty and worn out as you walked down the quiet hallway. Straight pass the meeting room labeled student council. Raised voices filtered out from behind the closed door . ‘Must be a heated argument . Anko - chan and Yagito–chan are at each other’s throats again. ' You kept moving. Out the school building. Through the gates and into the open city. You were a walking zombie.

‘ _Jealousy, that dragon which slays love under the pretence of keeping it alive.’_  
 _Havelock Ellis_

       Slight breeze was present on this warm , carefree day.   
You kept walking.   
          A joyful feeling seem to be drifting in the atmosphere. The streets were alive with easy chatter and merriment.   
You kept walking.   
           So many smiling faces. Blissfully ignorant of the grenade in their immediate environment. With a vacant expression you moved ahead pushed along by the force of commuters , you were a grey blob in the mist of vivid colors. Monotone passing through excitement .  
You kept walking.   
            Couples all around gave off this weird sensation. Caught up in the euphoria of _‘being in love.’_ You felt odd. Isolated.   
              You stop walking to look up. The sky was a clear, pale blue free of ugly clouds . If you flew that high would those depressing thoughts reach you?  
             Right this minute you should be attending a very important council meeting , however, securing some time to yourself held sway over the decision to ditch your duty. Not taking the train in favor of footing out a journey that requires an hour to complete. Walking home was the initial plan.   
Your feet began moving once more.   
                You had to get your feelings organized. Emotions flickering from anger to depression to envy then back to anger. It hurt just to think. Your mind was total confusion. A battle field of emotions. Sixty minutes of walking? You needed all that time and more to think. Analyze. So that’s just what you did.   
Plopping your lazy butt down on a vacant bench outside a store you went into a deep trance. Dissecting everything that occurred since Kuroo's phone when missing over a weeks ago to the classroom debacle this evening. To uncover the true motives of this hailstorm. The hint. A clue. What's really driving this string of evens ; the sting that pushed Fumiko into action?   
                That snake kissed him! She was bold enough to put her dirty lips on your most precious treasure. Your better half. Then has the guts to confess her undying love for him while apologizing! All the while aware that Kuroo was your boyfriend. How dare she? 'But in the end - he pursued her. Not me. Had defended her. And how dare he look at me that way. Like ... like I was deranged. Maybe, he’s been covertly dating Fumiko all this time .' You imagine them together. A burning rage sets off inside you. Slowly consuming your rational thinking. Silenced your conscience. Reasoning became obscured. Nonexistent. Your breathing increased along with the painful bitterness filling your heart. So that’s where you placed your trembling hand. You took a breath. Held it for a count of ten. Then, as if someone had flipped the switch you began shaking from mirth , grinning with pure excitement. "Haha. Hahaha, Fumiko, you reeealy are right. I am a selfish person and I just can't let you have him. "  
                A middle age man quicken his peace when he saw your sinister grin and overheard your quick nonsensical mutterings. Seemingly losing your wits for none was there but you on the bench. You were talking to yourself !! However, the fear on his face was lost to you. In fact, the entire area seemed dim. You carried on with the quiet monologue. Counselling yourself. "Of course he when after Fumiko, she had needed to explain herself and what a superb job she did. " you sneered. Then placed your elbows on your knees, clamped your hands together and fixed your chin over them. "Whatever love charm she had placed my boyfriend under must be broken. She made me humiliate myself in front of Tetsu-kun, Mr. Sato, ....the entire class. I know what I must do now.. .." _**Hide him . Hide him away where she can never get to him. Protect him. Even if he hates you for it you can not allow that snake to ruin his life!** _  
“(L/N)–san.”   
Your body froze. You recognized that calm voice.   
“Is it fine if I sit with you for awhile?”  
              Keeping your eyes on your lap you choked out a 'yes' that you expect sounded fine and didn’t betray your true state. Also, in back of your mind , you hoped you don’t sink too bad. Oh how you now regret not taking a shower instead of just rushing out of practice in your super sweaty uniform. You didn't want to offend anyone with your unpleasant odor. The person dropped right beside you. Immediately, you scooted away just to have your heart leap in your throat when you brushed against something soft. You were quick to back up so that you now sat in the center. Tentatively, you looked up. Yaku was strolling through his phone so paid your jumpy behavior no mind. He sat confidently on one end of the bench. A quick glance in the other direction shows Kai to be occupying the left side of the bench. They were all in their school uniforms. 'Just two boys? Great, I handle this.’ You started to relax. “Senpai, heyyy!” Until you heard Lev’s voice. Right in front of you. You became hyper aware of him. He stood towering so close it made you fidget in unease. Next, you spot Yamamoto about to sit between Kai and you. That space was small. He’d be squashed. He would smell you! Panicking, you flung your arms out wildly, "nononono you can't sit there! "   
         Surprised, Yamamoto moved away with a wounded look, "you don't want me near you? " He tried to cover up his hurt by a nonchalant follow up, "its fine. I don't mind standing. "   
            Lev laughed at the dejected ace which almost causes you snap at him to shut his mouth. Almost. The half Russian had already wedged himself between Yaku and you and then you lost it. "What? Lev, noooo. You can't sit there either! Mooooove. " You urged. Vainly pushing him but the kid just won't budge.   
The look on Lev's face instantly made you regret your actions. Confused, he gaped at you. "Huh? Am I not your favorite anymore, senpai?" Guilt-ridden, you wanted to hug him. This misunderstanding has gone on long enough so you blurt out. "I stink okay!! "   
The world feel silent.  
              Passersby pause to gawk at you all. Thoroughly scandalized your face drained of color as you try to hide your embarrassment behind your hands. Why can't the ground just swallow you already ? Disappearing seems so much better. Mine while, the boys were all petrified. What do they say to something like that? !   
Before your mind can cook up more crap Lev invaded your personal space only to sniff at you. _What on earth?_ You tensed up. He leaned back just a inch and grinned. "You don't smell bad, Senpai.” Then his pale brows furrow in wonder. “Honestly, I can't smell any sent on you at all...”  
          The boy's serious face caught you all of guard and on cue a chorus of soft chuckles rang out. Lev had gotten up then stood there with his hands on his hips looking lost on what was so funny. All he got was more chuckles. He sat back down. Sure his actions were unexpected but typical and it had cut through the gloom. It took your mind of the drama for the moment. But you won't be able to hold the facade up for long.   
          All this time Lev had been observing you. Reading your ever shifting facial expressions. There was a reason they had decided to just chill with you. Even when his upperclassmen refused to tell the reason why Kuroo yelled more than usual at practice, talk had reached his ears. First year girls especially loved to gossip. Apparently, there was some spat you had with a girl called Hashimoto in the middle of class today. The teacher had to intervene. His belly did summersaults at the mere thought that his precious senpai was upset. So he had to know and therefore asked despite Yaku's and Kai's disapproval, "senpai, are you really alright ?"  
                You sigh in defeat, bothered that the mask had been seen through. "I’m find Lev-kun." you squeeze one of his large hands. " Shouldn’t you boys be at practice now? Or are you skipping out like me? That's so unusual of you guys." Lev brought out a can of soda and opened it. That refreshing snap was music to your ears. " Practice has been over for some time now. Kuroo worked us extra hard today." He replied before taking a sip of his drink . “Man, my muscles are still aching.”  
             You stared up at the sky. He was right. The sun had basically gone night - night. So you have been warming this bench for a while. Absent minded, you wiped at a stray tear that had no reason leaving your tear duck. Yaku and Kei exchanged glances . You aren't airheaded enough to miss the apprehensive looks that had passed between the two boys.  
" So why are you guys really here then ?" You never intended to sound so bitter but at that moment you couldn’t really care. Your mind wondered to the day your grandmother died. November 7th was the darkest day of your life. So deep in the memories were you that you missed their response. Your uncle was a cruel man for convincing your parents to withhold such urgent news while you took your exams. Granny Nana was dead for three days before anyone bothered to inform you about her passing. You had put your all to ace those exams because you wanted to make _her_ proud. You could have spent those last moments with _her_ , instead you were confined to an examination room. Well, uncle Sato is still a cruel man who now teaches at your high school. People like him; ones that only take and take, are despicable . Utter trash. He's robbed you of the chance to say goodbye and now Fumiko comes along determined to steal your boyfriend away! You despise those sort of folks who never play fear. It’s hard to believe that Fumiko and you were close friends – _best friends_ at one point. A history that started before the two of you even became team mates. Coming to your senses you found yourself wrapped in a warm cocoon, weeping silently onto Kai’s shoulders. The vice captain was patting your back. It was soothing yet felt awkward somehow.   
          Oh boy, how to explain this? Shyly, you peered up at him and found that his face mirrors your embarrassment. Then as if the boy had become engulfed in flames you unwrap your arms from around his waist quite fast and backed up. Kai visibly relaxed. "Thanks.. " You murmur sheepishly, hugging yourself for warmth as you gazed at the busy streets. The chill of evening had started to creep up and around your exposed limps. Goosebumps covered your legs and arms. " Please forgive me Kai-san. We ladies are at times complicated , emotionally unstable beings." You joked. Breaking the silence. Kai hummed 'true.’ Yamamoto was quick to agree however his haughty laughter dies as a band of chatty girls approach.  
           Transforming his posture into his version of an attractive guy, Nekoma's ace leaned against the bench in an attempt to play it cool. You all watch anxious to see what happens next. Nothing. His efforts were for not as the young ladies never took notice of Yamamoto's existence. You bit your bottom lip to keep a grin from appearing. Yamamoto might as well had laid down on the sidewalk as their human rug so they could actually walk over him. The click clack of their heels becoming fainter and fainter by the second. While Yaku double over in laugher , finding Yamamoto's embarrassment hilarious you barely caught wind of what Lev just muttered. Something about Kuroo not being boyfriend material? Incredulous, Kai stared doubtfully over at the first year. Yaku placed a heavy hand on Lev's shoulder, voice leaking of ridicule, " and _**you**_ can be a better boyfriend?"   
"Well yeah!" Defended the half Russian. He wanted to see his senpai smile again. Her true, breathtaking grin. Where her eyes would crinkle in joy, her cheeks were more pronounced and she glowed brighter than the sun.   
          The phone almost dropped but Yaku held tight at the last moment as he was dumbfounded by the kid’s honest conviction. You studied Lev's face as well. His pale cheeks held a rosy hue. " Lev–kun." you called quietly. “Don't tell me you have a crush on your captain's girlfriend? Little old me? " Now his entire face was burning up and you can’t help but to giggle. He can be real sweet without effort.   
          You got up. Your favorite kohai rose with you. " (L/N)- senpai, you are not fine. " he stated and blocked your path. Here , the half Russian peered down at you exasperated. Hunched over, it allows you to place a small , gentle hand on his cheek. You smiled sadly. "You're right, but I'll be okay. In time. Promise." Despite the reassurance he wasn't convinced. " If it makes you feel any better senpai, Fukunaga has been found. Coach Nekomata told us at practice. "   
       Displeased groans followed Lev's admission. Yamamoto smacked a hand to his face. " _We're not_ supposed to say anything. "  
              This time Yaku had dropped his phone and looked ready to pummel Lev to a pulp. Steam was coming out of his ears while Kai looked to have aged by ten years. Releasing a tired sigh Kai stared despondently at Lev who was solely focused on your face. The tension he’s initiated just rolled of his back. Your jaw strained to drop yet your month won’t completely close. So in the end it looked as if you were singing _ohhh_ but no sounds came out. Lev’s eyes brighten. " See, she’s smiling!!"  
" You idiot, she’s in shock!" Chastised Yaku. He then punched Lev on the head. Hard. Finally, you manage to close your mouth. Took a deep, deep breath."...I can keep a secret." The promise tumble from your quivering lips. You had started to inch away. Finding a sudden need to escape. "Well, it was nice being in you're company but I'll-" the words die in your throat as Kai and Yaku got up to stand by Lev . Yamamoto slung one arm over you, “now, will you let us walk you home? “   
“That won’t…” you start to decline the offer when Kai looked pleadingly at you. Your resolve crumbled to dust. Reluctantly , you agreed to it.

👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊

                    Forty-five minutes later the boys had escorted you home safely and you bid them all a safe journey. The keys jingled as you tossed them up after having slipped them out from under a flower pot. You were about to open the door when you heard the rapid thumping of feet on concrete and heard someone yell, "hold on a sec! " You spun around. Yaku stood there panting while rummaging inside his bag. In no time he produces a folded sheet of paper. From this distance, thanks to lighting, you spotted purple stars dotted the sheet. A proud smile appears on his face as he handed the paper over, "here." It was your question sheet. You hugged it to your chest , thanking him a million times. You were so grateful. Rolling with the flow Yaku just shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal. He zipped up his backpack then slipped it on. "Yeah, you left it behind in class. Then it slip my mind , I was supposed to give it to you earlier. Well, see you at school tomorrow, (F/N)-chan. " You waved at each other then he was gone.   
                Shutting the door you toed off your shoes then jogged up the stairs. At last, inside your room you're able to unwind. Laying across the bed on your back you a look up at the ceiling. Thinking.  
Fumiko.   
"Ask Kuroo how he felt. "  
                Those words...are there truth within them? Had he invited you out there, aware of the significance of that particular spot, only to show where his real feelings lay? To kiss her out in the open like that? Your chest squeezed with each inhale. A heavy weight pressing down on your heart. The past seems to be nipping at your heels. Revenge. She got you good. Payback tasted so awful.   
" The _nerve_ of that man! How can he do this to you? “  
"Honey, what is done is done. -"  
" **No** , there must be something we can do against this! "  
Hearings your parents raised voices broke through your musings. The clock read 7:14pm. Your father is _never_ home this early. Concerned, you bolted out the room.   
'They must think I'm still out to have an argument so openly.' You figured. Soon your climbing down stairs. And the talking stops.   
"Dad. Mom. What's going on?"  
          They share a look, challenging each other. Then your mother narrows her eyes . "Tell her. "  
            You father pouted at his wife in defeat before looking at you. "Fine. I lost my job today. "  
"Why? "  
              He stared at the floor and clinched his fist . Your heart broke for him. Your father looked ashamed as he admitted with great difficulty, "I was told that they are down sizing."   
"But I read in the newspaper just the other day how that hospital is dreadfully understaffed!"  
                    Looking just as lost as you felt the man known as your rock simply shrugged, defeated. He patted your shoulder on his way past, up the stairs. Your mom kissed both your cheeks saying , "don't worry about it, sweetheart." After which she vanished up the stairs as well and you are left standing there.

 


	9. Promise

Later that night.

  
    It was little after nine when you slipped out the house silent as death. Easily playing the part of being another night wanderer dressed in dark sweatpants , the cap of your black hoodie up. Veiling your identity. After one final glance back at the house you strolled out into the slumbering neighborhood.  
       Sometime later, in a different neighborhood, you stood on the property before a familiar home that held some of the fondest memories of your childhood , however brief that time was. Except for those small solar lamps flanking the foot of the walkway and the few mounted onto the front gate the place was shrouded in darkness. You inhale the chilly air in preparation, stuffed your hands into the hoodie pocket then moved determinedly for the front door. Halfway there you chanced a look over the gate at the next home. A light was on upstairs. Your heart filled with longing and your steps faltered. But then the orange glow shuts off. "He's gone to bed." the words sounded harsh to your own ears. Turning your head away took great force of will not to leap over the stone gate , bang on his door and embrace him ; end this mental turmoil but you can't . She would win if you did that.  
        Furthermore, "the wind is turning in my favor. I must believe it. " you muttered resolutely and quicken your pace. Giving your full concentration to the task at hand. Excitement flooded your veins. You can't believe your doing this.

  
👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊

  
.....................

  
         He felt the disturbance rather than saw it twisting his door knob. After a painful heartbeat the only shield keeping out whatever was trying to get in creaked. Kenma shut his eyes against the bright light that floods his room for an instant before it became dark once more.  
        "Kenmmmaaa. ..kenmmmaaa. ..." purrs a voice from the shadows. Goosebumps rose all over him. Kenma shivered beneath the sheet and held his breath. While his hand had snaked under the bed feeling for the weapon. Soft footfalls neared, he still hadn't grasp the dreaded thing. By then the movement stopped inches from him. Right at the side of the bed it waited. The bed gave a dip then suddenly scratching hands were upon his form, moving swiftly but lightly across his body ; under the neck, behind the ear, his arms and his sensitive belly. He was being tickled ! Startled, the boy sprung out of bed. Landed on the ground and scrambled for the table. For the lamp. Click! Immediately, the room was bathed in light revealing a dark figure chuckling. " fufufu, you were so scared. S-sorry but I -ha..I couldn't resist! " (F /N ) hugged her tummy, willing the giggles away. After she calmed down some she pushed the jacket hood back and asked worriedly , "Kemma-kun, are you hurt? I hope not. "  
         Kenma stared at her across the bed utterly stumped. Soon confusion overcame his stupor and his golden eyes furrowed in contemplation before he settled on it being a tasteless prank. If it was done on Kuroo's whim he would be furious. One look at his senpai's concern face the entire thought was dismissed as ludicrous. Taking a deep breath to calm his racing nerves, he crawled the short distance and hauled himself back on to the bed. No, there must be a good reason behind her sudden appearance in the dead of night. Still, he was irritated at her poorly timed visit and sat up groggily . The iron bat choose this moment to roll out from beneath the bed and bumps into (F/N)'s feet. "Kenma, was that a bat? Were you going to attack me?" she asked perturbed. (F/N) rose up , collected the bat and leaned it by his drawer. When she came back she remained standing with her hands on her hip. Stalling.  
      Ignoring the question the boy asked one of his own. "(F/n), why are you here ? "  
        Nerves blew away her concern and amusement. Now her beautiful eyes were wide open as she fumbled over words , "haha, well.. .I would have called you. ..umm. ...but . ...I lost your number."  
     "Kuroo -"  
"Nope. We're not talking right now. " she cuts him off. Still upset about something and it clicks then in Kenma's foggy mind that Kuroo had not been himself at practice today. In fact, his friend was oddly distracted plus irritable. Finding fault in everyone. Kenma was the sort to stick his nose in a game for hours rather than listen to gossip. The fervent whispered conversation between Kai and Yaku he blatantly ignored as training with Lev had worn him out.  
"Why not Kai or Yaku? You could have gotten it from any of the third years. You're pretty close to them. " he pointed out.  
     (F/N ) squirmed on the spot. The idea never crossed her mind. Studying her feet (F /N ) admits her oversight, voice leaden by shame and frustration. "I got so worked up about coming through on this promise that I just. Forgot! This well certainly be one problem less to solve. "  
       His toes twiddled under the cover, out of her sight. Okay, he was slightly curious now. However, the fluffy pillow was too soothing. He gazed drowsily at nothing. Eyelids on the verge of shutting. Sleep. It was all Kenma wanted. While he fought to stay awake her eyes were now trained on him. Some determined plot burning within them . Kenma can't hold this conversation any longer. "What do you want, senpai? "  
"Kenma, I'm so sorry for disturbing you. " She then crouched down. Placed her phone near the foot of the bed. "I have a favor to ask. "  
       Instantly, the fog in his mind clears and Kenma was not more alert in a match than he was at that moment. He was bewildered. Having (F/N ) kneeled before him, forehead resting on top of the bed to which he'd tucked himself flat against the wall. Furthest away from an insane senpai as possible. Just a few feet divided the two . Her head jerked up and her face - he cringed at it. She looked distraught. Worse still was the tiny glimmer of hope in those eyes. (F/N) looked at him in such a way that dread pumped through out his being. She was hoping for something that only he can give. What could she want? Hands clasped before her she stared him down with pleading eyes. "Kenma-kun , pleeeasse go on a date with my best friend!"  
        ".....No. " eyes finally showing weariness. He was tired and just wanted to close them. "Senpai, “ he started yawning. “Lock the door on your way out." He could fall asleep any moment now. How she managed to break into his home if you could call it that is a discussion for another day. All he required now was rest. The pillow was a precious comfort to his hectic mind. (F/N) had yet to move , still coming to terms with his blatant rejection. Then he heard a sniffle. And another. The boy sat back up. His senpai was crying! Kenma didn't dare blink.  
         "But Kenma-kun, Junko is my best **friend** !!!" (F/N) sobbed. " A precious person to me. You have to take her out. Despite her cold shell and distant behavior she's actually very sweet. Do you know how long she's secretly harbored feelings for you? It was heart breaking to witness her struggle. She was afraid you won't return her feelings because of the age difference. "  
        Take her friend out on a date? Absurd. He never found that pixie cut, stern faced android attractive. Who, up to this point was strongly viewed as (F/N)'s body guard. On top of that, it's not like he _**has**_ the free time to give an once of consideration to her plead. Nationals are fast approaching.  
"I'll do your homework. "  
          Kenma blinked slowly at that. He was listening.  
        "I'll prepare your favorite snacks and do the laundry on weekends and - oh yeah ! I'll find those artifacts for you! Get you them bonus points. " She said convincingly.  
         He was considering...but she hadn't said the right words yet.  
       (F/N) must have heard his thoughts . "For the entire month I'll do whatever you say. I'll be your humble servant, Kenma-kun. Four weeks in exchange for one. little. date?” Her eyes gleamed, “ Not a bad deal."  
      "Fine. "  
       "Yes! " ecstatic at his compliance she locked him a tight hug . "Thank you! thank you sooo much! "

 

👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊

  
       Pure elation. That's what you felt. Your soul rested in the hands of serenity. Providing you with something dearly missed for days. Peace. You heart was bursting from new energy, lungs swelled beyond capacity. You wanted to shout to the full moon how jubilant you felt. Finally, the outstanding promise was fulfilled . Now equipped with confidence and a peaceful mind you amble home, a light-hearted bounce to your steps.  
......

The next morning.

       The scent of fried eggs, pancakes and bacon lured you down stairs. Drowsy, you stumble into the open kitchen and drool at sight of the hot breakfast prepared by your loving father. He stood on the other side of the counter in his white T-shirt and navy blue pajama pants. Fully invested in whatever was being said on other end of the phone. As usual, he wore a hard expression as if he was concentrating on a difficult matter. He nodded at you, acknowledging your presence. You smile and wiggled your fingers at him in return greeting. Then you dug into on your breakfast.  
        Newspapers were opened , job listings circled in red ink. Beside those are lists upon lists of numbers. A steaming mug of coffee waited. The sight lifted your cheerful spirit higher. 'I knew it! When dad falls down he gets back up more determined. Giving up is admitting defeat.' You were in a good mood. How could you not be? Just last night you finally delivered on your promise to Junko and now your father was job searching. The wind had really started to blow in your favor.  
        As soon as your father ended the call you wanted details and asked with eagerness, " Has the hospital finally realized their mistake in letting you go , now they're begging for your return?"  
       "That would be very good news to hear this early in the day ...but no." He drawled as he took his seat at the counter. He stared deep into your eyes. "I just got off the phone with your uncle. "  
        The fork dropped with a clink on the counter top. You panic. ‘ He’s taking about the incident in class' Slowly, the hot mug was bought to your father's mouth, he took a long sip of his favorite drink while scrutinizing your petrified face. "What's going on with that boy? If he's causing so much trouble that it interferes with your school work then this - your relationship with him isn't worth it. "  
       Staring at the half eaten food you answer in a whisper. " There's just some stuff we have to work out, is all. "  
"Well work on it quickly! I'm not a patient man. The report he's been giving me, I don't like it. "  
       You look up, clearly betrayed, "uncle Sato has been spying on me? "  
       " Are you _honestly_ surprised? " He asked derisively ." From the moment you quit the soccer team I was against you dating that Kukoo kid. But your a big girl and I don't want to cuddle you anymore than I already have." You started to fidget. He hasn't spoken to you this hard in forever! "Get your act together, Princess. Your future is at stake here. What are you going to do with your life? Have you even given this any though ?! That Kukoo kid is following his own ambitious, what about you? How do you even know your the main girl? "  
        Biting your bottom lip when he said that last bit was a mistake. A weakness your father saw and snarled at. His hard , utterly disappointed expression said it out loud what he thought of your current state. _Pathetic_.  
     " This puppy love won't last forever, Princess . Consider this your first and only warning to focus on priorities "  
      Furious , you wanted to scream at him, defend your boyfriend and your choices but you would not dare raise your voice at your father. Ever. After a patient breath you asked in a calm voice when in reality you were steaming inside. "Can I go now? "  
        Having placed his coffee mug on the counter top the man known as your rock just shrugged indifferently. Attention occupied with those newspapers.  
      You swallow your anger and very slowly left the room to prepare for school. Seconds afterward your mother came into the kitchen, walked right up to her husband and pinched his cheek, "That was a bit harsh, darling ." The youthful woman reprimanded.  
    " Hmph. It's the truth. Our princess has been making a fool of herself lately. "  
"What?"  
       "She snuck out last night. She is our only child. Hell will freeze before I allow her to walk down the wrong path. " He took his wife's small hand and placed it on the very cheek she had just abused. "I worry for her future, angel. "

 

 

 

 


	10. Sowing Seeds of Discord

 

In the school library

"I was under the impression that you had spoken to Kitten. You did mention you guys ran into each other at the mall. " Kuroo turned the page and scanned down its content. Numerous towers comprised of books were piled around him and Fumiko. The two were sharing one desk inside the congested library. Students – mostly seniors - worked persistently on their schoolwork. Probing over historical accounts in pursuit of information that will aide them in one particular assignment. Mr. Sato's group research paper. As summer break drew nearer so did the due date for the project breathed down their necks . In essence, they're working on borrowed time. Kuroo flips to the next page. "She thinks we're dating. " he added, an obvious frown on his face - affronted at the absurd accusation by his girlfriend. He was focused on a passage in the book so missed the grimace that popped on Fumiko's face upon hearing that underlying tone of disdain; as if the though of dating her was so horrible! The girl had only paused her note taking long enough to answer her partner. In mock surprise she batted her almond eyes at him. _" We're not? "_  
     Kuroo stopped his research to gape at Fumiko. Totally caught off guard. Only to realize she was not at all serious.  
       She laughs at his expression, finding it cute . "Yeah , our conversation at the mall got sidetracked somehow . Sorry 'bout that. " Fumiko stared at her sleek, black pen in thought. " When (F/N)-chan doesn't want to be found no one can locate her. "  
" Were you two close?"  
           The pen slipped from her hand and she stared, unsure if she should respond to Kuroo who had abandoned his pervious book for something else. He began searching through its glossary. Having sensed her intent look Kuroo went on to ask. " Why does she call you ‘senpai’ when you’re both seniors ? "  
"Yikes! Kuroo, is this how you to flatter a lady? Your failing big time, my boy. " Fumiko held a hand to her chest in mock hurt and made puppy eyes at him. “I don’t look **_that_** old!”  
"Come on, I'm serious."  
"Fine~. Fine~. If you must know I **am** a year older. Every team we were on I was always made captain. When I first met her, there was nothing on earth she loved more than soccer. .. _‘well her grandma was an exception.’_ “Honestly, it’s the only thing we had in common. Try to image a penguin running a four hundred meter dash across the field." The girl ran her index and middle fingers over the open books. Eyes warm. " (F/N) – chan, was wearing this jean jumper that literally reached her ankles as she chased after a ball. I sat alone on the swing , we were like six or seven then. Anyhow, I waited for her to fall but the brat never. Tripped up. Once!"  
         Kuroo listened, simply fascinated that Fumiko would gladly share this unknown history , when his girlfriend was a kid, with him. Her eyes had frosted over in contentment, the girl had lost herself to the memories. Intrigued by the information he'd unknowingly brought his chair nearer so that he won't miss a thing.  
" In no time she was better than me . Everyone says I'm good at soccer but. ... that brat is a real natural. Born to score goals. (F/N)-chan, is just exciting to watch in action! She would have made it pro - if she hadn't quit the soccer team to jump into a sport she has zero experience in! Who does that?" complained Fumiko. Then the girl became aware that she was rambling on like a fool.   ** _bragging about the enemy!’_** Alarmed, Fumiko grabs a random book from the pile and opened it to glance at the text under the pretence of reading. Eager to end the demeaning moment. "Well, let's actually work on this project!"  
        The book before Kuroo was shut in finality. He inhaled. "You should talk to her. " he suggested.  
"Fufufu. I know that's a terrible idea. " Fumiko won't look at her partner, she knows he's watching her. “She _despises_ me."  
"Can you blame her? "  
"Nope. ...but I do envy her somewhat, she sure is lucky to have you. But you already know that." admitted Fumiko softly before glancing up to met Kuroo’s earnest eyes.  
"Fumiko -chan. . .."  
        At that moment you entered the library with Yaku and instantly spotted how close those two were before they had hasty pushed away from each other . Their behavior only demonstrates how entangled in that witch's web Kuroo was and you glared at them until you had passed by their table. Nose held high.  
         Way at the very back of the library do you and Yaku claim a recently vacated spot right by some windows. "Let gets to work, buddy. We've already wasted half of lunch in getting here." you point out to Yaku. Dropping your extra heavy tote bag on the ground with a thump before hitting the bookshelves. Soon , you were rapidly stocking up on books assumed to be useful. Some feet down the aisle stood your project partner. He held three books under his left arm while scrutinizing the content of a forth one. "No need to apologize that you're the cause we kept getting interrupted every five minutes since there was _always_ someone needing to speak with you. The perks of being popular, I guess. " Teased the libero good naturally. Yaku added the book to his stack and returned to your spot by the windows. You shot a smile of appreciation his way, barely supporting the enormous column of books which hindered your field of vision. On wobbly legs do you inch towards your seat. You hadn't gone three steps when the weight of books vanished, your legs ceased their shaking and your sight was restored in one go. "You could have asked me for help. " chided a firm but gentle voice. The short boy got the stack of books onto the desk before you could blink and he gave you a cheeky smirk. Forever grateful for his reliability you walked over about to thank him then thought otherwise. You got out a pen, note pad and question paper. "I'll do far as question seven. - If you don't mind? That way, you only have to work on eight and nine. "  
        Yaku whipped his head up. Astonished, “That leaves you with the bulk of the work! It wouldn't be fair."  
"Hey now, didn't we agree to finish this, asap?" Arms now folded across your chest your tone was abrupt and harsh. "Not to brag but this is my area of expertise so I'm not bothered by an extra paragraph or two . Besides, have you forgotten about nationals already? Couch Nekomata has been calling you guys out on the weekends now for practice. Right ? I want to do this. "  
Yaku sucked on his bottom lip. Contemplating the proposal. "How about this: I'll do the introduction and conclusion along with questions seven, eight and nine. You can handle everything else. Sounds fair ?"  
" But , Yaku... .I love introductions. " You pouted.  
         He huffed. "This is a group project between the two of us, (F/N)-chan . It should be fifty-fifty! Instead, we’re working with seventy to thirty; which is unfair no matter how you view it. Don't make me change my mind. " He was resolute.  
"Fine. But it's got to be purple themed and very sparkly!"

👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊

Let’s backtrack fifteen minutes before.  
It had started out quite normal.  
          After class , it was decided that Yaku and you would skip lunch and head straight for the library. Lunch seemed the only reliable time slot where you two could work on the project as a team. The approaching weekend would have been perfect. However, the boys' volleyball team has some practice matches scheduled while you and Anko have the pleasure of showing some school alumni around the campus. Yaku has course work on top of volleyball practice consuming his free time. You weren't any better: with your student council duties, course work, volleyball practice and now you silently dreaded Kenma's mountain of homework. It’s Wednesday. The deadline is Monday. Four days before summer break begins.  
No pressure.  
You got this.  
          Your feet was barely out the classroom door when it started. The interruptions. Kenma graciously dumped his homework on you. Pasting on a crocket smile, you add them to your tote bag while Yaku looked between you two questioningly. Obviously, it was not his place to ask questions. That was the first one. Next, the two of you had gone ten steps when Anko, the student council secretary , rushed up to you looking all frantic. "We missed you at the meeting yesterday. What happened?! Are you alright now ?" gasped the girl. Anko poked here, prodded there. Checking every inch of you for a sign of hurt. You waved her concern aside. "My apologies for worrying the council. I'm fine. Yesterday was just the monthly outing with my mom. "  
"Oh. Well that’s good to hear. “ the anxiety melted away. Anko clasps her hands behind her back. “ While I have you here what say we discuss yesterday’s agenda.. .." And thus began the longest four minutes of Yaku's life. Bottling his impatience the boy leaned against the wall, head tilted upwards.  
          When you started to move away a relieved smile light up Yaku's face as he pushed off wall to join you. Believing that the conversation was over only for Anko to reel you back in with, "the minister of education is coming to visit!"  
        Some insufferable minutes later....  
          As soon as Anko shut her mouth for a breath Yaku spirited you away. He quickly dragged you out of the secretary’s vacancy before the girl could realize she’s been ditched. Turning the corner, you two met Junko standing smack dab in the center of the walkway in a dazed state. Ready to tip and topple over should someone sneeze. You are by her side in an instant. Prepared for the worst only for her to state monotonously , "Kenma asked me out. I said yes. " While your best friend sounded calm, not surprised by the opportunity to get closer to her crush, there was this shine of pure awe in her yellow eyes. Feeling smug you winked at her, " Did I deliver on my word or what? " Beside you , a proud Yaku discreetly wiped away a tear. “Asking a girl out. Kenma is surely growing up.“ he muttered.  
        A sudden, sharp declaration pulls everyone's attention further down the hall. " Oi! (F\N) – kun, your not escaping this time! " Mao came charging through the hallway. Startled students had only seconds to jump to the side before the volleyball captain stormed pass. You rested your head on Junko shoulder. “Of course she found me. And here I thought I could avoid the captain till Friday.” In actually, you were delighted to see Mao whereas Yaku sweat dropped. It became official, you two will not be reaching the library anytime soon.

👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊

          The area that Yaku and you sat in was flooded by warm light let in through the giant windows. It has been ten minutes since Yaku and you got here for research. The place was less clustered by students now. After many fruitless attempt at stringing together some kind of working material from what you read the pen was put down. Honesty, you couldn't read another line . You felt restless for no apparent reason so looked out a window. Some ways off soccer players are practicing their drills. The tall, stout woman barking orders and blowing on her whistle was someone you recognized right away.  
           Coach Momo stood watch over her team, her broad back facing the windows. Due to the distance you are unable to hear her shouts but you can guess pretty well what was being said. "Kimiko, is that how you're suppose to faint an enemy? Drop that shoulder!”  
“Move those legs Akira!”  
“ Shion, you're going in the wrong direction. Left! Left! "  
Couch Momo was a constant. Smiling, you imagined the sound of her gruff , teasing voice you loved. A new figure emerged on the field just then. You sat up.  
            It was a girl, her long , thick braid swishing from side to side as she jogged up to coach Momo. After exchanging words there was a instant shift in the atmosphere. All the players quit their drills to gather around couch Momo and the new comer. Like bees converging on a single flower. Their limbs were twitching with excitement . The girl turned around and you saw her face.  
             Fumiko took one step forward to address them. Afterward, the girl made short gestures with her hand; pointing to one side then at the other. Immediately, the group split and disperses across the field to face off.  
           You got an idea. “Sorry, Yaku. I have to go.” Eyes never lifting from the page, the libero nodded. Pen, notepad and question sheet were gathered up then stored into the tote bag. Which you then hoisted onto a shoulder. There are still many, many books to put away. The task drew a sigh from you. "Same time same place tomorrow ?" you asked him while figuring out how much weight you can manage to carry. There was just so much books. Yaku seemed to glare at the page before him. "Sure.”  
           Five. That shouldn’t strain you . The short stack was in your grasp about to be lifted when a hand clamps down fast on top of it. Not expecting that you gave the owner a curious look. “ Don’t. I’ll return them since I'm going to stay a bit longer. Get in as much content as possible."  
"Don't overdue it now. This process just can't be completed in one day. " you warned sweetly.  
            Yaku made a deep , long noise of impatience. " I know…. It’s just. – Ugh! Mr. Sato's assignments are never straight forward. “ You giggled at his frustration. Yaku gave you sour look. The chuckles stop but still he saw the amusement in your eyes. “Okay sorry. Ha-ha. He must think we're detectives. "  
          His lips twitched, curling upwards at one corner. He fought and lost to a hide goofy grin. " Why? Because we must decode his questions. Find out what he's really asking us to do then we can start our actual project. Our misery must bring him great joy.“  
“It does. I can attest to that. Well,” you smiled softly at him . "See you in class."

  
👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊

At the field  
             It was very warm out and there was a slight breeze. Your kind of weather. Settled on a bench, not too far from the live action, you had been watching your former team run around for some time before you were spotted. The call of your name alerts everyone to your presence. "( F/N) – chan, why are you here?" asked Junko. Marching towards you in a business like manner. Out on the field movement grinded to a halt. They all pause, turn and began staring at you questionably. Junko stood in her goalkeeper uniform just a few feet away in front of you now. Blocking most of you from view of the gawking team. “Cant I visit my old team?” you began playing with you hair. “So why aren't you in the goal box? " Junko's short, silver hair barely moved in the breeze. You open your mouth to say more . At that moment, someone darted around Junko to tackle you in a bear hug. Squealing out the words, "Senpaiiii! I've missed you so much!!" Whatever you were going to say is forgotten as the wind gets knocked out of you. For you were pinned to the ground by a highly excited , heavy under classman.  
           "Release her, Kimiko! Can't you see you're crushing ( F/N) - chan? " shouts a very familiar voice. You’re vaguely aware that Kimiko was pulled off of you by an emotionless Junko. Coach Momo's stern face took up your entire view. Her eyes were two small crescents peering down on you. Her chapped lips stretched into a heavy grin, " well, well, isn't this a surprise ? Has my best striker come back to join the team? " Teased Coach Momo. She reached out one thick hand which you took hold of almost immediately and grinned. The coach hauls you to your feet.  
            The entire team now surrounded you . All smiles. You almost forget the reason you came here. Already, Kimiko is clutching to your left arm. " Are you really coming back, senpai? That would be awesome. " she gushed. Unconcerned that her vice-like grip just tightened around your arm. The pain was pushed to the back of your mind.  
"Shut it, Kimiko. (F/N) – chan, has better use of her time than the likes of you. " came the barb of a teen sporting a bob cut . Shion; affectionately known as Number Eleven. She was the one who told Kimiko to let you go earlier. Kimiko literally growled at her. Shion continue talking to you, ignoring the small fry." We have a match against Shinzen this Friday. Wanna come watch us crush those losers? "  
          _‘Very tempting.’_ you thought. “I’m not sure I can make it. Sorry.” Shion's enthusiasm deflated. “But I’m certain you’re going to win! Just from watching you guys practice I noticed how much the team has improved. Even the first years are efficient.”  
           Junko rolled her eyes at the flattery. Shion sucked up the praise like a reptile basking in the sun. Junko gave her a cool look to which the girl shrugs her shoulder , ”Hey! It’s not every day a legend compliments you.”  
“She was commending on growth the whole team.” Junko stated. Face as neutral as always. Another teammate of yours, face dusted with freckles ran forward , points at Junko and cried out, " oh sempai why can Junko - chan smile like you? Her face is always so scary! "  
            Everyone shook with good laughter. Embarrassed, Junko folded her arms and quickly looked elsewhere, " I did not come here to socialize. " she justified. Even here , her defensive voice was monotone. Coach Momo smacked the girl’s back lightly, teasing all the while that she should learn to live little. Junko retained her act of indifference. But she did stiffen as one lean and muscular arm drapes around her shoulder. Leaning against her was a tall girl with long , braided, black hair. Your face lit up like Christmas morning when you realized who it was. Your second favorite teammate. “Max!”  
          “Yelp. That’s me.” She performs a lazy solute. “ How ya doing , Black Comet?” Then her carefree voice boomed above the crowd. "Hey! Our captain can't say hello because you’re all crowding Nekoma's Kitten.” Your eyes widened as your cheeks became enflamed. “Yes, I know your pet name. “ She revealed with a wolfish grin. “And I know I speak for everyone here when I say the _boy’s volleyball team is **hot! "**_  
That was Junko's cue to slip away.  
Protests broke out.  
“Whaaaaatt?!”  
“They’re not cuter than my boyfriend!”  
“We aren’t desperate~. “  
“Really Max?”  
         Shino covers her face with her hands , ashamed by her friend’s antics for once. " Yet people call _me_ the idiot?”  
           Junko raised a eyebrow. Fumiko stood beside her, eyebrows touching her hairline. “Good grief! What is wrong with you all? Calm down.” She admonished, trying to bring some order to her rowdy team.  
            But Max was not done stirring up the crowd. " Have you seen their foreign kid? What a catch." Max hugs herself and swooned.  
“He's a first year… " said Fumiko, face looking green.  
"And? " replied Max smugly.  
            You got over the shook. "You are talking about Lev-kun ?"  
"Even his name sounds _delicious_. " She was drooling at this point . " His eyes. - So dreamy! "  
           The girl clutching to your arm squeezes harder. You bit your lip so as not to whimper. Kimiko looks about to faint, " filthy…. minded. You are disgusting, Max! "  
           Said girl thrusts her hands outward in a mocking surrender. "Arrest me, Flatty." Max teased. " For admiring the male body - guilty as charged! "  
Shion appeared by your other side, giving Kimiko the stink eye ,"I see. “ her smile was condescending. “You’re jealous cause no one likes you, Flatty."  
“Yelp. Boys find her company simply annoying. “ Max goaded. Wearing an innocent smile.  
                Incensed at their behavior, Kimiko launched for the trouble makers.  
"Alright. That’s enough you three ." Intervenes Fumiko. Having stepped between the girls to stop a fight from breaking out. Still huffing and puffing ,Kimiko reattached herself to your arm. Just for a final dig Shion grabbed the other. These hell cats were going to tear poor you in two. One glared while the other grinned _. 'Things having changed much. '_ Fumiko sighed tiredly before addressing you, " can we help you with something, Black Comet ?"  
          A simple question. Pure. But her eyes challenged you. So you respond in kind. "Yes, actually." They all held their breath. With two underclassman hanging on to you , you took heavy steps forward as best you could. Until you are right before the captain. Cold green clashed with fiery (E/C). "I challenge you to a duel. Loser has to do a dare. "  
           Fumiko’s smile dropped. She eyed you suspiciously. What were you up to?  
          Coach Momo put a thumb and index finger under her flat chin. Oh now, this was getting interesting. " Well, well captain aren't you going to accept? We don't have all day." Taunted coach. The middle aged woman was enjoying herself a bit much.  
"Of course." Hell fire blazes to life in those green irises. "I accept."  
            The crowd cheered as Fumiko revealed her dare, “when I win you must show up at our game on Friday. "  
_Well, somebody’s confident._  
"Fine. Are you curious about my dare ?"  
"I don't need to know the impossible. " jibed the girl. She was no longer looking at you but at the expansive field. “Let’s make this quick. Three out of five?"  
          You grinned. "Sure! That will work." Now free to move since the hell cats had backed away, you scanned the crowd for silver hair. Then you spot a tuff of grey behind that girl with freckles shoulder. You took her hand, pulling her towards Fumiko. "I want Junko to be the goalkeeper.” It was a demand. Fumiko stopped walking.  
"Fine."  
          You miss a step and almost fall. "Huh?"  
            Fumiko groaned, "what **_now_**? " Her foot tapped against the ground, impatient to start. Max and Kimiko are lining up soccer balls across the midfield line. Junko just left and took her position in the goal box where she began stretching. The captain was giving you a hard look. " _Well? "_  
          "I'm surprise you let Junko be the goalie so easily." Admittedly, you had expected more of a protest seeing that Fumiko had caught on that you were up to something. Why is she playing into your hands? Come on, the soccer captain is smarter than that.  
             Fumiko rolled her eyes then huffs as if the answer was oh so obvious. "Junko is honest. Actually, I trust her with my life…unlike you - you lying fox!" the last part was hissed as to not be overheard . Then she spoke at her normal volume once more. "Ready to break a leg? "  
Your cheeky grin was full of confidence, "always captain. "

👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊

             Ten soccer balls were lined up across the width of the field spaced at equal intervals from each other. In the center of the field, standing behind the sixth and fifth balls respectively were Fumiko and you. The soccer captain gazed fearlessly ahead. Chin up. Back straight. Long braid moved occasionally by the light breeze. In her bold, black uniform and matching black cleats , the girl cut an imposing figure. On the back of her shirt a crimson number one screamed proudly.  
             Then there's you. Eyes trained on the white net some feet away. Bulldozing through a hundred different scenarios to out play the indifferent goalkeeper. You must look comical to any bystander. Tan sweater over a gray school skirt. Plum purple and white cleats . Surely, you did not look dressed for the occasion but you were ready. A year ago you were this team's most valuable player: Center forward. You were born to score.  
            On both sides of the field the soccer team waited . Coach Momo watched from the bench. Whenever troublesome disputes occurred on the team it was customary that warring parties would have a duel or a dear to settle the matter. A little unorthodox to other couches but it works for her girls. Now, her former ace player has combined both methods to challenge her best midfielder : Fumiko. A mischievous grin appeared on the coach's face. She doesn't know what their feud is . Can’t think of one thing those two would fight over. Once the matter can be resolved and she gets a kick out of the situation , it was all well.  
              You moved first, movements fast but clumsy. The ball shot up high, while you mentally cried as it sailed over the net. Junko never moved. The goalie merely blinked at you.  
            Back at the sidelines an argument was brewing among the first and second years. A first year put her hands above her head, "can this really be Black Comet? The girl who took our team to nationals twice. " She remarked. Her friend, another first year, pursed her lips in dissatisfaction. "Well, I'm disappointed. "  
              Just then, Shion appeared behind them and knocked the both of their heads together before saying . "Just watch. Ya might learn something." Messaging their rightly deserve lumps the two first years nod weakly, then watch as the captain take her shot. Max stood near the three. She had assumed the role of score keeper.  
             Fumiko got her shot in. Junko's fingers just barely brushing the ball before it blasted pass into the low corner of the net.  
            Max screamed the scores for all to hear, "(F/N)-chan: zero! Fumiko-chan: one!"  
             Calm as a cucumber you move on to the fourth ball. Breathing steady , keeping your head clear. Losing was not a option. You took in the black and white ball. Then you looked at Junko. _How to catch her off guard?_ You shot for the right corner but the goalie was faster, much faster. As Junko intercepted the ball it was as if she’d crushed your heart. Standing behind the seventh ball Fumiko let loose but Junko got it as well. The score reminded unchanged.  
             The first years stood perplexed and upset about it all. Sandwiched between Shion and the score keeper. What were they to learn from (F/N)? Black Comet has obviously lost her touch. The two girls were startled when the tall score keeper spoke up. It was as if she’d heard their thoughts. "Keep watching. " Was Max’s only words. They obeyed . If only to not anger the tall defender.  
              You stood behind the third ball. Slowly nearing the sideline. Closer to the players turned spectators. Close enough that you saw the confusion and disappointment on their faces. Fumiko was already behind the eighth ball, certain of your lost . What a grim situation to be in? However, you have been watching Junko all along. The girl would move a split second before your foot or Fumiko's came in contact with ball. Foresight - Junko was guessing! You smiled. Sure, it took two missed shots, but you finally felt that heat in your bones. _‘I can_ _do this!’_ Your blood was boiling hot. _‘I am a champion!’_  
  That feeling.  
  The rush.  
   Invincible.  
             You fainted left, instantly, the goalkeeper was on the move to intercept the ball but then , all of a sudden, you shift and shot the ball dead center! Junko reacted fast but couldn’t reach in time. She slid on the ground, empty handed. Having missed the ball by a whisper.  
“Holy cow! She got it.”  
“Wow!”  
             The first years were stunned by the play. Max just smirked,” ‘bout time Nekoma's kitten got serious.”  
         Junko got up slowly. She dusted herself off then gave you a heated look. _Bring it on!_  
        Fumiko also got a goal.  
"(F/N)-chan: one! Fumiko-chan: two!"  
              Next , you go  for a low corner shot which blasted into the net. Spinning for a few seconds in midair that taunted the goalie. Junko fumed. She looked ready to murder someone. With fire in her eyes she shut down Fumiko’s ball without mercy.  
"(F/N)-chan: two! Fumiko-chan: two!" Max hollered not a second late.  
                The final shot. You and Fumiko exchanged glares with each other across the field. Right here. Right now. Someone either wins or there will be a draw!  
……  
            Fumiko had lost. While (F/N) celebrated her stink victory the girl needed a moment to compose herself before facing everyone. Once Fumiko came to terms with the ugly defeat she stomped over to where they had formed a ball around Black Comet. It was a blow to her pride but she had agreed to the challenge in front of her team. She won't go back on her word.  
            Hands on her hips , the soccer captain stood tall. She glared down at you who only came up to her chest in height. "What's my penalty? Walking down the street in my underwear? " She said as if that was no big deal. A freshman fainted.  
"Eww! I'm not so cruel Fumiko. " you tilted your head to the side and put a finger to your lip, pretending to think about it. Then at the snap of you fingers came Kimiko running with your bag. Kimiko held it open , your hand prodding inside blindly for a moment then grasped something smooth and hard. You pulled out a scissors . "I'm just going to change your hairstyle, is all." you grin, waving the pair pink scissors before her face .  
            There was a harsh inhale of air as Fumiko eyes popped open.  
              As all of this went on Junko finally made her way to the edge of the crowd. A teammate moved at that moment and Junko stopped. She studied the sight with a grimace, alarmed at Fumiko's very short, poorly cut , wavy hair. Even for revenge this when to far. (F/N) had already embarrassed the captain in front of her entire team, did (F/N) have to cut Fumiko's hair as well? Junko frowned. She needed to have a talk with her best friend later. She fears the depth of (F/N)'s jealously.

 

 

 


	11. Respite

 

Later that day,  
After school  
          Junko stood outside Gamers' Mania in the cool of the evening. Her short hair had been combed in a way that the longer, front strands fell to one side of her face; partially covering her left eye. A sleeveless white collared shirt was worn with skin tight blue jeans. Plain white sneakers tied the simple look together.  
           Not one to be idle, Junko consumed the time by watching a video dubbed 'up your goalkeeping game!’ Mentally counting down the minutes he had to arrive before crossing the fine line of being late. If it came to that , how long can she wait before doubt arises? Her tummy did summersaults . An unpleasant feeling of anxiety covered up by her indifferent demeanor.  
"There she is! " a delighted voice yelled from somewhere.  
            The startled girl looks away from her phone. Jerking her head this way and that in search of the source and soon discovered it closing in from the left. At first , she only raised an eyebrow in appraisal to the walking skyscraper whose hair was a tad darker than her own. Even their hair cut shared similarities. For the life of her, Junko can't remember the boy's name but certain he was apart of the school’s volleyball team. Quite some feet trailing behind the human giant was a bleached blonde boy of average height. Head bowed over a small red device. Junko's heart leapt in her throat. It’s beat deep. Slow. Reassured.  
Her date did not chicken out after all.  
          Running into the awkward first-year had been pure chance. It was not Kenma's desire for Lev to tag along but it required too much effort to sway the airhead once he’s set his mind on something . Such as feeding his odd curiosity . For instance, “wondering what my senpai does after school outside of practice.” Kenma glowered at Lev's back. Deliberately dragging his feet along in no hurry to meet _her_. "Lev, must you be so loud ?" The remark flew right over the half-blood's head . Lev's attention was hooked onto Junko. Kenma made a low, groaning sound of frustration. He watched on while Lev closed the distance in one stride and took a gentle hold of her hands, his emerald green eyes got wider as he squeezed them a little. Junko observed his behavior with no outward emotion. She doesn't flinch even though he towers over her, totally eclipsed in his shadow. "Senpai, your warm! " he spoke in astonishment. Like he had discovered something of wonder. By then, Kenma had caught up - he walked around Lev to stand beside her. Not too close. "Lev…," he drawled, not looking at the half Russian who had now focused on him, "….she's not an android. "  
             Ahh. She understood now. Junko pulled her hands back and drop them at her sides. Perhaps Lev's appearance was a coincidence…perhaps not. Either way, she had waited outside long enough. And as if the weird moment did not occur she stated coolly, "we are all here to have fun. I’m impatient to play some games. " Face ever neutral, she turned to face the establishment. " Let's go inside now. "  
Many, many games later ....  
           Their defeat was humiliating. Each single game Junko had annihilated the boys with practiced ease who now sulked in a corner, they not only lost all their money on rematches but a bit of their pride as well. She was truly a monster. - In a good way! Eventually, their crushed spirit forces Junko to take a break from her winning streak. She was a humble champion after all, so decided to cheer them up somehow. Free food delights the soul as (F/N)’s father would say. She left for the food stand.  
             Making her way back the girl wore a faint smile for once . Not cold. It was not pretentious. Only genuine joy. Kenma had proven to be a worthy opponent , a challenge, far better than her best friend; he never asked for the girl to go easy. He was quite competitive. Then there’s curious lanky guy. Ever ready to go again after his senpais' made him eat their dust in skills in a brutal fashion. The girl weaved around excited gamers. Carrying enough snacks to share with the depressed boys when she spotted two vaguely familiar people over by the crane machine.  
"Steady…. steady. ...your almost there… " a stuffed tiger dangled precariously from the small crane metal jaws, raising higher and ever closer to the victory hole when it just …dropped. "Ah! So close."  
"I’m going to try again. " proclaimed the other boy. He fished out a coin from his pocket and kissed it for good luck. "This is my last token. Here goes. "  
          Junko diverted from her route and went over there. If she remembered correctly the smaller one with dark hair is Shibayama and that auburn headed boy overflowing with energy can be none other than Inuoka. (F/N) never shuts up about them. She stood right beside the boys and they don't take notice of her presence. Shibayama kisses his token a second time before dropping it into the coin slot. As Junko expected he loses. She made herself known then. "Hey. "  
            "Eeek! ! " Shibayama and Inuoka must have leapt three feet in the air. Upon their return to earth they are both clutching a hand to their heaving chests. Inuoka regained his composure first, "Wow! You scared us.” he choked out. Breathing more regular he took in her appearance. Only to start bouncing on the heels of his feet really seeing her for the first time. Short silver hair. Golden eyes. _It was **that** girl._ "Y- you speak ?!"  
"It’s her: the human machine. Wait…er... sorry , I shouldn't have said that! " suddenly shy, Shibayama scratches his cheek. Hoping his senpai would accept the apology.  
           Junko blinked . Face bland as ever, " I have a question.." she stared directly into Shibayama's open eyes. "Who gave you that latter? The one you brought (F/N) - chan. I want know their name in order to thank them properly for being so considerate. "  
             The young boy thought for a moment. "Hmm. It was a third year. .. with green eyes.” Shibayama snapped his fingers as he finally recalled a name. “ Oh yeah ! Hashimoto - san.”

👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊

             It was the following day, your first class was with Mr. Sato. The mathematics slash history teacher. Also know as your stuck- up uncle. Typical chatter about breakups, sports, exams and sometimes silly random things rang throughout the beige room. Your classmates capitalized on the rear moment of freedom to behave how they wish in the teacher's absence.  
           Yesterday’s bliss had carried over to this morning. The day seemed brighter than usual. You were riding on cloud nine. Brimming with confidence to bring down an army. While most of the students wasted the time in chatter you were among the studious bunch, here and there, plowing away at that history assignment due Monday. Junko and Kai worked quietly . Beside them Lee and Ueda bickered over whose dates were correct, a sheet meant for ideas rested before each one but neither boy had written anything yet. At the back of the class Hayashi and Mori were fooling around with some questionable wads of wet paper while comparing notes.  
         Sitting at the front equaled less distraction for you and your partner. The two of you were on the cusps of a breakthrough when Fumiko waltzed in. Short wavy locks of brown hair bouncing. What supposed to be choppy, disheveled mop strands was now a fierce yet elegant chin length cut bearing a center part. A surprise hush fell over the room. Her new look had stunned students into bewildered silence. Impressed, Yaku and you could only gape after the soccer captain turned supermodel catwalks gracefully to her temporary seat. Comments follow behind each well placed step. The penny had dropped. Suddenly, everyone was talking over each other! Boys drank in her new style, girls contemplated changing theirs. Even your boyfriend stared longer than necessary!  
Your plan had backfired.  
You deserved a pat on the back .  
          That snake just went up a few good pegs on the popularity chart. Her salvaged haircut was that breathtaking to look at.  
" Hashimoto - san is truly beautiful. "  
        You furrowed your brows, staring at your group partner with unease. "Yaku? " There were hearts in his eyes. He gazes longingly at Fumiko. You swore he just felt in love. **_'Don't look Yaku-kun! She's not worth your time. '_**  
         One rough tug on his ear was enough to break the trance to your relief. He blinked slowly, trying to focus on you, only for realization to kick in , "please tell me I did not say that out loud ? "  
You nodded once. "..er…the folks in America heard you."  
"This is so embarrassing!" He had covered his face with his hands.  
          You frowned. Of course he should be ashamed to even think that of her! But he need not get hung up over the witch! You pulled his ear again - harder. This got a annoyed glare from Yaku. It lacked heat. You chuckled. " no, no. Don't be." The door opened and Mr. Sato walked in. You place a hand on his shoulder, leaned over to whisper, “it pains me to admit but she is rocking that look. "  
"Sure." He replied . After one last glance behind at Fumiko. The boy took up a pen.  
        Meanwhile , Fumiko and Kuroo discussed the progress made so far pertaining to the project. Whenever his head was turned she'd throw a dirty look at your back.

👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊

           Before anyone realized it first and second period had come and gone and break will be over in a matter of minutes. A handful of students ,including you, lingered behind in the classroom. You had only just put your yogurt on the table when you felt it. A sudden chill in the air. "Hey (F/N) - chan, lend me your chemistry text book. I didn't bring mine. " Fumiko explained. You pucker your lips, baffled by the civil request but you’re already opening your bag. Fumiko waited beside the desk until you were solely focused on locating that book in your cluttered bag to withdraw her hand from her skirt pocket. She shook something into the opened yogurt. The white particles dissolving instantly. “Aha! Found you! " The girl jumped and froze in trepidation. Only for the fear to melt away, relaxing when she saw that you held a large text book up triumphantly. Fumiko hid her hand behind her back. “You’re not going to ruin my book, are you?” You gave her the stink eye. One can never be too careful around a witch.  
           An eye roll follows the question. Fingers ran through wavy, short locks. As Fumiko spoke it gave the idea that she had moved on. She’d accepted defeat. "Don't tell me you’re still sore about the kiss. Wasn't yesterday’s stunt payback enough?"  
"I don't know. Give up? "  
"Pff. I having started. That was only a warm up. "  
          So she hasn’t move on!? Your hands shook, it was itching to smack that ‘better than thou’ smirk right off the girl's face. Perhaps you'd feel better. Just then Junko popped her head inside the room. Fumiko and you were the first thing to get her attention. "Captain, couch just called a urgent meeting in the teachers' lounge for all third years. "

👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊

          "Alright, who would like to come balance this equation? Don't be shy. "  
           A couple hands when up. One belonging to Kuroo who sat at the very back of the class as usual. The prime spot gave him a bird’s eye view of the happenings of the class. From there, he waited for another hand to rise above the rest. He was not alone. Mr. Kobayashi was stalling, when the teacher glanced discreetly in _her_ direction he seemed disappointed. With a reluctant nod Anko was chosen to ‘solve’ the line of numbers and letters on the board.  
         Since class started eight minutes ago Kuroo began to notice something strange; (F/N) was quiet. Her hand hadn't gone up once. She didn't fidget or make small talk with Yaku. The girl simply hadn't moved. Her head rested on folded arms as her back rose and felt gently. It dawned on him. _‘Well this is a first.‘_ The boy shook his head in disbelief. His girlfriend was sleeping in class!

            As the lesson progressed (F/N) napped on . Dead to her surroundings like a graceful statue; present in body but not in soul. As his brown eyes kept glancing at her , worry started to bubble. Why hadn't the teacher checked on her , said anything? Just because (F/N) was one of Mr. Kobayashi's favorites it was irresponsible of the young teacher to let her impudent behavior slide. Yaku had tried twice to wake his princess from that deep slumber . (F/N) just dozed on . When lunch came around the boy lingered in class. Mulling over the thought that he should make the first move to check in on her, break this silly stalemate they were in and deal with (F/N)'s tantrum later. The moment he decided to take action ,however, Junko returns to the classroom. One hard slap to the cheek and Junko got the stubborn snoozer up. (F/N) blinks the sleep from her eyes. She gave Junko a disapproving pout, "why did you disturb me? I was having a wonderful dream, you know. " Kuroo finally got up. Chuckling to himself. (F/N) seems fine, albeit grumpy but when was she not a grouch when woken up? Relief passed as swiftly as it had come. Just as he was about to move away , it happened.  
          Junko waited beside her friend’s desk tapping away on her phone with that usual blank face while (F/N) attempted to stand. Bento box in one hand when (F/N) just lost consciousness. Like a puppet whose strings were abruptly cut, she fell over. Junko reacted a second to late. Fortunately, Kuroo was both aware and quick - footed to act at that critical moment. Her friend was sprawled across Kuroo's lap . The lunch wasn't saved. With one strong arm behind her back and the other below the knees he lifted her bridal style. When he spoke it was laced with worry and frustration. There was also that tiny undercurrent of self directed anger. "I'm taking her to the nurse. This isn't normal." Kuroo started for the door. " Are you coming?" He doesn’t wait for confirmation. Simply rushed out the classroom expecting the girl to follow. As if Junko would abandon her best friend at such a time. She pocketed her phone, snatched (F/N)'s tote bag and chased after him. The ruin lunch forgotten.

At the nurse's office  
            In the dirt free room a good number of students nervously waited for the diagnosis. It was still lunch period but none of the fretting teens could stomach any food at the moment. Kuroo found the blinding white space depressing. Harsh on his eyes. Silently condemning – he was foolish to hesitate. Why hadn’t he acted sooner? Beside him were Junko and a few members of the soccer team; a tall girl with cornrows, a smaller girl with ponytails , Anko; student council secretary then there was Kai, Lev, Yaku and Kenma . Who, shockingly , was in a quiet conversation with Junko. Something about defeating a new boss.  
           The room was packed. It’s a wonder the little nurse hadn't chase them out yet. She must possess an infinite reserve of patience he mused.  
           After a check up the woman concluded that (F/N) was only exhausted, a good night’s rest pared with regular balanced meals should do the trick. Her positive report expelled the tense air surrounding the party that came to see her latest patient. The kids sagged in relief. The elderly woman clutched a hand to her chest, glanced at her patient . To have such caring friends in these trying days....this (F/N) must be a very special person. The thought brought a hearty grin to lady's aged face. She'd only turned her back to place her notepad on the desk . When she looked she could no longer see her patient. For the elated visitors were crowded around the girl’s bed. The nurse sighed just as the bell signaling the end of lunch rang out. But they were still well wishing the resting girl thus weren't leaving fast enough. Some appeared reluctant to move at all ,in the end , forcing the small nurse to usher almost everyone out. "Why are you two still here? Classes will resume in a matter of minutes." She held the door open for the two remaining guests still seated on either side of the patient's bed.  
        The young man spoke up first, "If you don't mind , we want to stay.” he pleaded.  
"We will be quiet." The girl promised.  
"We're both free for this period, as well." Kuroo lied. The nurse thinned her lips, studying them. They seemed sincere enough. She decided to let them be. "...fine, fine." When the nurse sat herself down at her desk Kuroo had slipped (F/N)'s soft hand into his. Held on to it for the rest of day. Time slipped away quietly and the final bell was heard. At some point the nurse had slipped out without his notice. (F/N), Junko and Kuroo were the only people in the silent room. While Junko put away the assignment she had been working on Kuroo gazed tenderly at (F/N) who still had yet to stir. It filled him with guilt to leave her side but he had to be at practice. He had no choice but leave her in Junko's care. Kuroo stood up, planted a sweet kiss on her forehead and told Junko, "watch over her for me."  
          He was gone before Junko fully nodded. As soon as the door clicked shut (F/N) awoke .

👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊

           You opened your eyes. Greeted the world with a sweet yawn , felling well rested . It was evidence in your bubbly tone "Oh wow! An angel visited me. I have been restored!" You smiled at your friend. Her shoulders were less tense. Her golden eyes softer. Your head tilted to the side. What could have made the girl worry?  
          Relieved, Junko hugged you. It was quick but firm and told everything she dare no say. Then she stared at you with hard eyes, she has something to say. "It appears you were right."  
          You sat up. "Right? Right about _what_? "  
          Nothing else can be said for the door opened. In waked a lean, well dressed man. Some might even call him handsome if not for that permanent scowl. Mr. Sato pushed his glasses up his sharp face. First, he dismissed Junko. "Excess us Miss Ito," then took her seat by your bed. He was smiling next. "Have you tweaked the essay like I asked ?"  
"Yes sir! I took your suggestion to heart. Those judges will cry themselves dry before they’re through with my paper. "  
           Pleased by your report the man nodded and crossed his legs. "May I see it? "  
            You started to sweat. "The essay? Um... I left it at home ...by accident. " Upon hearing this Mr. Sato's rare smile vanished and his eyes narrowed in displeasure. "The dead line is tomorrow. "  
"I know. I'm sorry, uncle! Tomorrow, I promise to show it to you first thing."  
           He accepts the excuse with a frown but said no more. Instead, he stood up, holding your purple tote bag. "Come. We're leaving. "  
          This puzzled you. “Eh! Why? What’s happening ?”  
          The nurse returned then, she gives you a motherly smile. "Good. You are awake. You give your friends quite the scare, young lady." Wrinkled hand pats your cheek with tender care. "Your uncle will take you home now. "  
"I'm leaving school early? " This was unexpected. Your innocence made the nurse chuckle lightly while Mr. Sato rolled his eyes. "No dare. School is out. You fainted and have been here since lunch started." She clarified. The more you listened the more lost the you became. At the end of the it you released a long whistle. _'Wow. I was out of it. What happened while I slept? Who brought me here? Huh. I can’t remember anything since second period. '_

 

 

 


	12. Not for the Faint of Heart

 

Later that evening  
5:30 pm.  
       The room door was shut. Using the poster adorned wood to lean their back against was Junko, still in uniform as the girl just got out from some after school activity. You were sitting cross-legged on the deep purple carpet examining an object held in your palm. It was a flat, transparent bottle no bigger than your thumbnail. You marveled at the clear shimmery liquid it contains.  
"It might not look like much but that there will do what you want." Junko decides to join you on the ground. Knees tucked beneath her. Hands laid over her thighs. Eyes closed. Waiting.  
"Just pure water. Are you sure? "  
          With a noisy breath, Junko took the small container away. "It is tasteless, odorless but most important , harmless. The chemical is activated by water ." Junko dabs just a drip onto her wrist, you saw no change and frowned. But then she asked for water. You hopped to your feet to fetch it. Not a wink later you were back. Glass in hand. You held it towards your friend who only dipped a finger into the water then rubbed that wet finger over her wrist. A medium sized purple splotch appeared. Your eyes widen at the sight. "Cool!" you gasped in astonishment . Almost spilling the water on Junko who had the foresight to take hold of the cup. As she moved to place it back on the table by the bed she made her disappointment known. You gave her a blank stare , arms folded . _What now?_ Junko mirrored your stance. “You doubted my word? I never would have gone through the hustle to smuggle this from my father's collection had I not been one hundred percent certain it will work." she informed coldly , returning the dye to you. "I am curious, though. Why do you want this? "  
        You began to play with the small bottle , rolling it around in your palm, "Don’t worry. It's not your concern." was your curt reply . Junko stiffen at the cold tone . Realization washed across her features. She bit her lip , studying the dark stain marring her skin a little too intently. Good. At least she felt ashamed for ignoring your concern when you really needed her advice. You did not like giving her the cold shoulder but she had hurt you. Despite the fact she wasn't aware at the time.  
      Junko stepped pass avoiding eye contact. Her voice small. "Fair...just do not do anything to get yourself in trouble. " she advised.  
       You only nodded to show that you heard her, still rolling that bottle around. When Junko reached the door she had gained the courage to meet your frosty stare directly, "whenever you're ready...to talk...call me. " Door opened the girl hesitated. She looked to you. Yellow eyes pleading.  
  You stared back at her.  
_Don't give in!_  
  A minute passed.  
_Don’t give in!_  
  Then another.  
      Finally, you threw your hands up in defeat. Annoyed that she broke down your walls so quickly. "Bah, I can't remain angry any longer than a few minutes with you! Expect my call later. Humph!" A subtle smirk cracked across Junko's normally expressionless face before she slipped out. At least, you thought you saw a smug smile. Sometimes the lighting played tricks on the eye.  
"Hey wait! "  
"Yes? " Junko's head appeared in the door way.  
        "A-at the nurse’s office you were trying to tell me something before my uncle showed up. Remember? "  
       Mask in place Junko blinked once. "Oh, I forgot. You have every reason to be suspicious of Fumiko-chan. Just give me a day to talk with the captain. As in do not do anything irresponsible." Her eyes fell on the tiny bottle.  
      Impulsivity, you hid it behind your back , releasing a innocent chuckle . "What could I possibly do? I’m afraid of flies."  
      She rolled her eyes while slipping out before you even got the chance to say goodbye.

" Sweetly, are you leaving already ? You must visit more often." came your mother’s charming voice from downstairs.  
      You weren’t the only overbearing person in the house and your friend was on a mission to evade your mother at all costs. Seemed like another attempt had been spoiled . Your mother possessed a critical eye to spot Junko at the worst of times.  
"I'll try to remember that, Mrs. (L/N ). Have a nice day."  
          The slam of door closing was followed by a frantic call, "Junko wait! Have some cookies." You can picture your mom pouting at the front door , looking like a kicked puppy.  
     "Your food always scare the child away. " His voice sounded close. Measured steps climbed up the stairway. Soon your father was at your room door. Standing with his arms crossed in an imposing manner. No doubt to check in. His eyes swept over the untidy room. "Shouldn’t you be getting ready ? " He asked with a frown.  
       " Honey, I'm not so sure she should come...she fainted at school today. " Glee flared in your chest at those words. I don’t have to go! Yes! You crossed your fingers , hoping for favorable outcome. " Maybe our baby's under too much stress.” whispered your mom not so discreetly. She wrapped her hands around his torso .  
     " Nonsense," your father replied. Mind made up. " This outing is just what our child needs. Besides... " here his face became grim . " ...if I have to be there then everyone is going. We **suffer** as a family.”  
“Darling, it’s a party. We’re going to have fun.”  
“Fun? Hah, while I have nothing against the host his son-in-law is the last person I want to see. He fired me for no reason, after all! _Darn Hashimoto._ "  
"Honey!"  
“It’s the truth!”  
Click!  
     Startled, the two childish adults whipped their heads in your direction. Standing near the drawer you held a up camera. Simply impressed by your latest feat, your parents can start a spat over the silliest of thing yet remind you of new born kittens. Adorable! You nodded appreciably at the captured moment. “ I’m adding this to my scrapbook."  
...............

  
👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊

That night  
        Soft music played in the background inside the large, luxurious, high ceiling room . A soothing hum, just enough to melt the nerves of guests but not so slow as to lull the inebriated people to sleep. Quite a few people lounged about the opulent space, glass of costly beverages in hand. Others shook their tail feathers in time to the rhythm like there’s no tomorrow. Some were engaged in light gossip. Your mother was among a cluster of squawking females huddled near the bar. The venue was quite crowed. It was the annual company party hosted by Mr. Yoshimi Nekomata. The respected minister was also a businessman and known philanthropist who loved spoiling his staff . Thus, he had allowed his employees to bring a guest of their choice to the event. Seeing that your mother was an executive at the host’s company she brought her husband. Incidentally, the host had extended an invitation to you for some reason. There was a point in time that you saw him as your very own grandfather, where you’d go to him for advice and hold quiet talks. Back then, Mr. Nekomata was not yet a minister but even so he was a very busy man. You loved braiding his soft, long hair and accessorizing it with wild flowers. It was a privilege granted that Mr. Nekomata absolutely loathed anyone touching his hair yet tolerated you. Perhaps because his granddaughter was your best friend. Good times. When Fumiko and you still made pinky promises to each other and created cupcakes out of mud.  
        You have not set food in this building since middle school. Nine semesters of a life left behind. Three years. One thousand and ninety-five days ….. enough time for feelings to grow cold. Memories to dull. Promises to be forgotten. Pain….it scabbed over but never fully healed. Time moved forever forward , people leave our lives while new ones are added , your convictions have changed as you grow up to see the world differently. Running headlong into the future but the bittersweet past was your shadow. You couldn’t escape it. So you will continue to ignore the problem until the day you dare confront that darkness. Fumiko – she had other plans. Following that little stunt she pulled over a week ago the shadow has grown larger , steadily encroaching on sealed secrets. Now here you are …..  
        A new painting here , some weird dog figurine added to the collection. The paint was just a shy darker. Other than those shifts this place was virtually the same as you could recall. Open and inviting. Most of the guests are outdoors mingling in open air. Your glum father was sure to be somewhere hidden among the shadows like some night watchman. The large man who had limited your view of the outside shifted to wave down a waiter. At that moment you saw him. The man whom you inherited most of your physical features from ; your complexion, your hair, your smile. While your father always wore a serious expression , right then it looked like he had swallowed a bitter lemon and had become constipated . His face was unpleasant, so soured by disgruntlement you couldn’t help it - you started to giggle. Standing next your father, having a more dissatisfied expression, was his brother-in-law, Mr. Sato. Drink in hand you knew to be water. Those two were the epitome of misery. ' _Party poopers'_ your mother had said.  
…….  
         For awhile, you kept company with Lev, his sister and Kai. It was a casual, light discussion about school, the upcoming volleyball preliminaries, what happens after graduation… Kuroo … best pet food brands - the topics got real random real fast but it was nice. You laughed freely with your friends unburdened by guilt when he appeared.  
          “ _My_ , you don’t see young minds so eager to learn about me everyday. I shall enlighten you youngsters. “ From the first slurred word out of his mouth you all knew …he was one of those sad guys. Before long, everyone besides you had made-up bogus excuses to leave the stranger’s presence . Abandoning you to a crappy fate .  
      The ruby red liquid swashed and whirled inside the glass. Cranberry. A bored face gazed back at you. **_I should do something!_ **You glanced around the party. Pondering the feeling of restlessness rearing it's ugly head. "And _then_ I said to the British ambassador. .."  
_'Wow, I almost forgot about you, sir!'_  
         Bored, you sipped distractedly on the tart drink. Blatantly ignoring a Mr. something - something, that you vaguely recall was a secretary of something continue to entertain you with a monologue of his hot career. "they were astonished at my intellect, why the queen herself.. ."  
          You sighed. ‘ _Okay, it’s time to scoot!’_  
          When a dainty hand was placed on his fleshy shoulder the balding man pause to regard you with a raised brow. The self important man looked offended at the disruption of his long winded tail.  
‘ _That shut him up.’_  
           " Excuse me sir, my presence is required elsewhere. " You patted his shoulder like you were petting a dog. "We'll pick this lovely discussion up another time. Tootles!"

  
.......  
👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊

          Turning corridor after corridor. Each hall no different from the first . ‘ _The_ _study must be close._ ‘ Your plum purple dress shimmered under the bright lighting, you pushed a hand inside your dress pocket. It was best to inform your parents of your whereabouts now before they start to worry and send some search party after you. There was only the little bottle of dye in that pocket. Not concerned at first you pushed your hand inside the other pocket only to discover it was empty , well you halt. Where was your phone? Your eyes dart all over the hallway. ‘ _Did I leave it home? No wait , when was the last time I used it_?’ You scratched your head. "Well, nothing I can do. There should be a phone in the study."  
          A minute and half later you arrived at the end of the corridor where it intersects another hallway. The fork in the road. There was a path leading right and one leading left. You were certain that the study was in one of them you just had to recall which. Now you were known for your poor, selective memory and below average sense of direction. That, in and of itself , was a problem.  
         "Was it left or. ...?" you peered down the opposite corridor, unsure. "..was it right? Gah! It’s been so long I can 't remember. "  
      "(F/N )–chan, what are you doing here? "  
        You whipped you head around. Icy green pools scrutinized you. A bead of sweat ran down your perplexed face. "I was invited. " you say defensively.  
        "Brat, I meant why are you in this corridor?"  
        Fumiko gestures to the long, empty corridor behind her, her tailored dress twirling with the motion. "the party is this way." She grabs for your hand, intent on guiding you back like some lost child but you yanked your arm out of her grasp and back away until your back hit the wall. Then she looked at you in suspicion. Not trusting your frozen smile. "Wait. .." she drew nearer , hostile. "Are you planning to do something stupid at my grandfather’s party? If you-"  
         You held up your hands in a placating manner. Silencing the accusations before they even start. "Please be calm captain. I'm lost, okay." you admitted. Trying hard not to stare into her mouth, at her purple tongue. So you turned your head , glancing over the sparse furnishings adorning the hall.  
       "Eh?" The older girl tilted her head, not understanding.  
       Just as you dread the moment prolonging the sweet sound of laughter snatches Fumiko's attention. She took a few quick steps backward. You both glanced down the right hall . Walking up the hallway are two men. Hair white from old age. Fumiko held herself like a proper lady, gone was the twisted face and intimidating aura for her grandfather and granduncle have appeared. Whatever private joke they were sharing was cast aside the moment you and the snake are spotted. Where Fumiko’s grandfather - the host - was tall and imposing his brother Yasufumi carried himself with a cheerful air. Somehow his receding hairline only added to his sunny charm. Welcoming. Coach Nekomata always wore a kind and knowing , closed eye smile that easily gained the trust of strangers. He was shorter than his brother, more plump with a nice round belly. The more approachable sibling some would claim. The eldest and taller of the two men spoke first. A nostalgic expression overtook his face as he came to stop a few feet from you. You smiled bashfully up at Mr. Nekomata. Rocking back and forth slightly on the balls of your feet. "Aww, ( F/N)-chan, it has been years since I've seen you last. I assume everything is running smoothly in your school life? Still involved in sports? " The host inquired in a patient, friendly voice, hands clasped behind his back.  
      "Y-yes sir! " a lopsided grin adorned your flushed face . His silver hair looked so soft and silky . Fumiko scoffed and rolled her eyes. You were so easy to butter up.  
         The lean elder brushed some invisible dust of his dress suit and in the possess pushed his grey pony tail back over his shoulder. The gesture pulled a disappointed pout from you. Unconscious of your action up to the last second you discover your fingers were inches away from playing with the silly lock of hair. Mr. Nekomata's lips curved upwards in amusement. "No hair braiding today, (F/N)- Chan." Embarrassed at having your childhood antics disclosed so shamelessly you faced away with a huff, arms crossed. A furious blush burning across your cheeks. The man chuckled. He actually chuckled while you wanted to melt through the floor tiles. "Somethings never change, do they brother ?"  
        Coach Nekomata grins in agreement, "it appears that way. " The buff man then opened his arms wide , “Fumiko. (F/N).” he said in greeting, looking from one to the other. Eyes crinkled in a teasing smile. " Aww, my two greatest disappointments. How do you do? "  
       Fumiko’s eyes went wide. How dare he?! "Uncle! "  
"Do not refer to my granddaughter as such, Yasufumi-kun. And Fumiko dare, I believe you have had enough of that fruit juice to drink." Fumiko furrowed her brow. What did the old man mean? “It is unsightly…your mouth.”  
         While the soccer captain flustered over her grandfather’s queer remark you held your face in your hands. Totally done with the sly man's recruiting. "Won't you let that go? “ you groaned out tiredly. “You got two of us to play volleyball. Be happy."  
"Nuh-uh," Fumiko shook her finger. "Those two idiots were married to the game long before they met uncle." Reminded the girl tersely. Unruffled by her haughty attitude you shrugged a shoulder. This time, thinking of the pass was not a bitter taste in your mouth.  
         Coach Nekomata just laughed it off. "You two headed for the study?" He asked with a knowing twinkle in his eyes. As observant as always.  
" It’s just me but... I forgot the way."  
" How directionally incompetent can you get?” Fumiko jeers to the left of you. Couch Nekomata pressed his lips into a thin line. Standing still, you were uncertain if a response was wise.  
        “You are always forgetting , brat . Nothing of importance is stored in that tiny brain of yours . " She had totally dropped the good girl act forgetting who was around at the moment . The host's serene face darken just a bit upon hearing his granddaughter’s rude comment. Eyes hard, hands folded across his chest , the sudden shift in demeanor made you wary although his stern eyes were fixed on Fumiko . "You were not raised under this roof to be stuck-up ." The pompous girl wilted beneath his unrelenting glare.  
         Coach Nekomata placed a placating hand on his brother’s back, " hey now, it was just friendly banter. Don’t be too hard on her. " He insisted , jovial. His brother was not to be persuaded.  
" No matter. Treat people with respect be they your friend or enemy . (F/N)-chan is my guest. You will take her to the study. Assist her with anything she needs. When the party over come to my office to learn of your punishment. Understand?"  
"Yes grandfather. "  
         During the whole exchange you should have keep your eyes on the ground out of respect. Instead, you gaped in amazement at Fumiko getting scolded right before your eyes. Relishing in her humility because the way he spoke to her amused you . Finally, the snake had been put in her place . It took every shard of self-control to hold the sniggers in. Once done with her the host turned to you and apologized. Joy - you could not keep it contained, you gave a huge grin. Voice overly cheerful for someone just insulted. " It’s fine Mr. Nekomata, I’m just happy to be allowed in the study . Oh, if you see my mom or dad can you let them know where I am please? I left my phone at home. "  
         He nodded then left with the volleyball coach, heading down the hallway Fumiko and you came from. No doubt to rejoin the party. After all , the host can’t leave his guests unattended for too long.  
        Her hands clenched into fists and trembled with suppressed emotions . Your soul danced in elation, you would remember this for years to come. Fumiko inhaled deeply before stepping alongside you. All embarrassment wiped from her face but she avoided eye contact. "Follow me. The study is this way." Then she was marching down the left corridor. Skipping behind the soccer captain you began to whistle . Aware that the lovely, high-pitched sound annoyed the girl . Irritated, Fumiko gritted her teeth unable to last out. Not yet. You whistled even louder.

  
👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊👊

In the study.  
       The reading room had not changed much, however, it felt smaller. First off, the bookshelf leaden with hundreds of volumes on all genres still covered the entire left wall. In the far corner, there was a small round table tucked between two chairs where coach Nekomata and his big brother would play their favorite board game ‘go.’ Placed in the center of the room was a comfortable dark sofa with its back to the door while facing two mismatched arm chairs. A rectangular glass table sat between them. You ran your fingers over the velvety fabric along the sofas arm before taking a seat on it, this was Mr. You- Can’t- Tell -What- I’m -Thinking and your spot. Fumiko would sit on the red arm chair while he always took the grey one. To think that you would have done anything to win that guy’s affection back in middle school. How deep your heart yenned for his love. That painful longing. The misplaced passion. Hilarious . Those disillusioned feelings have died and left something beautiful in its place : an unbreakable friendship. It has been a whole year now from you last hung out with them at that festival. You really want to introduce the guys to Kuroo , you were certain they would get along. Since there was no longer a need for the phone you pulled the convenient laptop that was on the glass table closer.  
          At first, you felt warm and cozy curled up on the sofa. Balancing a laptop on your tights. Fumiko was loitering somewhere in the background. Probably plotting your _accidental_ death. The plan was to get actual work done on the group assignment but with that snake inside the room the feeling wasn’t there right then. You read the same line again. That makes what? Five times already? The sixth time you got frustrated and growled , with haste you closed the document, logged out of your account and exited the web page. As soon as you went to close the borrowed laptop something tickles the side of your neck , causing you to jump in surprise . Below , a furry ball now rested on your lap. Miraculously, your only response was to shudder while gazing up at the high ceiling. Heart hammering inside your chest. Silently asking for strength. " _Okay...it’s probably Fumiko -chan pulling a prank._ _Not some fuzzy insect_ ..... _or_ _worst a dead mouse! '_ Your eyes shut on that image . You dreaded looking down. Time ticked by and nothing happened so you chanced a second look at the thing. It seemed very intimate, like it was apart of you. It looked so soft and silky and it was….. (h/c)? You froze. ' _Please tell me it’s not what I think it is?! Please tell me it’s not what I think it is?_! ' Gingerly, you pinched the tuff between your thumb and index finger, brought it level with your eyes and saw that your suspicion was correct. Another silky tuft got thrown over your shoulder. Floating down onto your lap.  
          _She_ was behind you. "Brat, did you know that when you’re doing work you’re not aware of your surroundings? Like.. .I can just chop off chunks of hair while you’re still trying to figure out up from down.” The words stung like fire ants. Mocking. “Hehe, you’re still foolish. "  
        Unforgivable! You jumped to your feet, laptop in hand and raised to attack the girl behind the settee. She just smirked at your aggressive stance while twirling a pair of scissors around her index finger lazily. Daring you to do something rash. Anger was an unmoving ball in your throat that you have to force the words out. "You. Are. Demented! " That’s it. Fumiko was so fixated on ruining your life that she has gotten a little unhinged. Crazy witch.  
          The switch flipped , her taunting expression was instantly replaced by rage. Fumiko grabs a fistful of her short hair, "I should have been a real witch then I could hex you into insanity. See what you’ve done to me!" she tugged on the short strains. A crazed look in those green eyes. "You two timing dog! "  
"I told you - never call me that again !!" People on the outside probably heard you screaming . Your blood pressure increased at an alarming rate, your whole body started to quiver from rage , "we had a deal! Remember? You agreed . I agreed that there would be a winner and a loser. " Standing with one foot on the sofa you jabbed a finger at her chest to accentuate each word. “But you bested me at something for once yet you act like a sore loser, captain. No wonder you don’t have any friends. Hah, who would want to be your friend? Get a life- oww! "  
       Immediately, your head was being bent back, the uneven strands painfully clutched within a death grip. Your eyes start to water. Fumiko’s words were amplified by the still silence of the study. Shocking as cold water. Sharp as jagged ice. " Oy! Did you honestly think that there would be no drawbacks to your little stunt yesterday, brat?" questioned Fumiko hotly. Her hot breath hissed in your ear. You refused to answer. Then it felt like your scalp was about to be peeled right off your skull as Fumiko tightens her hold, a cool metal slipped between the strands and began to snip away at their roots. "I'm evening up the score ,brat. Don’t move…or something other than hair might get severed. " For the time you weren’t bold to challenge the warning. The laptop had fallen from your hold onto the carpeted floor.  
         ‘ _Just as things start to improve this has to happen_.’ Something wet ran down one cheek. ‘ _I'm not going to cry. I promised never would she made me cry again.’_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation to 'I'm sorry.' Its been two years since I started this story, and my love for it kind of went cold but now I picked it back up with the intent to finish it-God's willing.  
> The first few chapters aren't that great....but it will get better.  
> Thanks for reading !
> 
> You can also find this story on Quotev and Wattpad.


End file.
